Let The Games Begin
by luvemmett
Summary: Bella joins the Cullens for Truth and Dare, except it's not your ordinary Truth and Dare - this is Cullen Style. How does Edward get stuck in Bella's truck with Mike and Jake? And what's with Alice in Wal-mart clothes? Who will win? Who will chcken out?
1. Who's Game?

_**A/N**_

_**Heyy everybody! Ok this is my first attempt at a fanfic so let me know if I should continue or if it's terrible mkay? Oh and FYI I have awful grammar so if you see mistakes please let me know.**_

_**Summary: Bella joins the Cullens to play a game...Who will win? And who will be to chicken to complete their task? **_

_**Disclaimer: If you honestly think that I own twilight… then wow**_

--

Chapter 1

You Game?

BPOV

I woke up to the quiet ringing of Edward's phone. I sat up in bed rubbing my tired eyes as he quickly flipped it open and shot me an apologizing look.

"What Alice!" he growled. "Ok fine tell him we'll be over in 30." He rushed towards me from his place at the rocking chair and said, "I'm so sorry about that love."

"It's ok Edward I need to get up anyways." I said with a yawn. I stretched and had my human moment. When I returned to my bedroom Edward was looking through my bookshelf but he quickly stopped when he saw me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face.

"What?" He said, "Am I not allowed to carry you down the stairs?" I just shook my head and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms from the shelf. After I was finished eating I asked Edward what Alice wanted on the phone.

"Apparently Emmett _really _wants to play a game with all of us today." He said to me with a frown on his perfect face.

"Uh... is that a bad thing?" I asked looking at him. Just as he was about to speak the front door crashed open.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" Alice screamed from the now opened front door. "I told you no clues about today!"

"Good morning Alice." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I just woke up and she was already barging into my house. Edward was looking straight at Alice with a terrifying look on his face.

"Alice…is it really that hard to wait until we come over?!" He said a little louder then normal.

"Well," she said with a pout on her angelic face, "if I hadn't come then you would have ruined all of Emmett's plans for today!" Edward was concentrating really hard on something when he gasped, "No…" and ran towards me.

Alice beat him to me and she swiftly grabbed me in her arms and said, "You already agreed you would play!"

Before I even had time to comprehend what was happening I was in Alice's arms and she was running at vampire speed towards the Cullen's home. I looked up at Alice and said, "Alice if Edward kills you I'm not going to feel bad."

She just laughed at me and replied, "Oh he won't kill me I've seen it!"

I just looked at her and shook my head. It was going to be a long day. In no time at all we were at the house. Alice quickly set me on the couch and locked the doors.

"Um Alice…I don't think locked doors are going to…." I was cut of by an ear-splitting noise which happened to be Edward running straight through the front door. Alice gulped and backed into the corner of the room while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper rushed into the room.

"Whoa, dude Esme is going to…" Emmett stopped talking when he heard Edward's frightening growl echo across the room.

"Alice, I swear on all that is holy if you_ EVER _take Bella from me again I will hunt you down and tear you apart." Edward was terrifying the way he spoke. However, it didn't seem to bother Alice. She just smiled her sweet smile and bounced right up next to me and said, "Ok well who's ready to play the game?"

HELL YES!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up to the ceiling. Edward shook his head in defeat and came to where I was sitting on the couch.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked with an unsure look on his face.

"Of course," I replied. I knew Alice wouldn't hurt me

"Count me in," Jasper said from the staircase.

"Yeah whatever," Rosalie said as she started painting her nails a blood red color. Emmett took the love seat with Rosalie as Jasper sat on the floor with Alice in his lap. Edward sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I really didn't like the look that Emmett was giving me. His huge smile told me something bad was going to happen. All of a sudden I wasn't so sure I wanted to play.

"Having some doubts there Bella?" Jasper asked me snickering. Crap I thought, of course Jasper would 'feel' my doubts. Ok think happy thoughts think happy thoughts. While I was trying to get my mood up Emmett cleared his throat.

"Well now that everybody is here we can start playing!" He said with so much enthusiasm I didn't know how one person could have that much.

"Um Emmett," I asked, "What exactly are we going to be playing here?"

Emmett gave me a smile that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and Edward tightened his hold on me. Alice was about to bounce right through the roof and Rosalie was still oblivious to the world and painting her nails to perfection.

"Dare or Dare." Emmett said mischievously.

"Uh Emmett," I asked, "Isn't it _Truth_ or Dare?"

"Pshh," He said laughing, "Truth is for wimps! We are playing Dare or Dare Cullen Style!" Oh boy this can't be good I thought.

"Well Bella," Alice called from her place on Jasper's lap, "Why don't you start us off?"

"Umm….ok then." I said unsure of what the outcome of this game was going to be. Though I didn't think it would be a good one. "Well, Emmett dare or dare?"

"Hmm," he considered his options for a second, "How about dare!"

"Oh good choice!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Edward quietly laughed under me. I thought about what I could make him do for a couple minutes. Then suddenly Alice fell off of Jasper's lap onto the floor laughing uncontrollably. We all stared at her including Rosalie. Once she was under control again she looked at me and said, "Bella you are brilliant."

_**A/N **_

_**Ok guys how was it? Should I continue? Drop me a review or PM me and let me know whatcha think mkay?**_


	2. Emmett's Dare

A/N

_**A/N**_

_**Ok guys here is the next chapter. This one is a little bit longer then the first one. I know chapter one was really short - sorry about that. **_

_**Disclaimer: Ok I think you've all read enough of these to know that I really don't own these vamps. I only make them do funny stuff **_

--

Chapter 2

Emmett's Dare

BPOV

After Alice's laughing episode everybody was looking at me.

"Bella," Edward asked turning me around on his lap and looking me in the eye, "What's going on? Alice is blocking me." I felt a smile creep up onto my face. It was perfect! There was no way Emmett would be able to complete it! I turned myself back around and looked at everybody – Alice was trying not to laugh, Rosalie had lost interest and had gone back to painting her nails, Jasper was looking at me with a curious look on his face, and Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie grinning like an idiot.

"Aww come on lil' Bella!" Emmett was talking to me like I was a little kid. "You're the human; I'm the vamp…what's the worst you can do?"

I turned and looked straight at him and gave him a sweet smile before I said, "Emmett I dare you to not touch Rosalie for a week, which includes holding hands, kissing, etc. Oh and one more thing…you can't be anywhere within five feet of her." I finished off his dare with a triumphant grin. Alice once again fell to the floor laughing. Jasper was in shock, and Edward was laughing so hard that I fell off his lap onto the side of the couch. However, Rosalie and Emmett's reactions were the best. Rosalie had actually dropped her nail brush and bottle onto Esme's nice cream colored carpet where it was leaving a nice blood red stain. She stared at me with her mouth hanging open before she rushed over to me and said, "Bella you are my new hero! I've been waiting to get him back for ripping my new dress a week ago!" **A/N Dress Pic is in my profile **She looked at me with the hugest smile on her face.

Emmett hadn't moved an inch since I said his dare. He looked like he would be crying if he could. He came over in front of on the couch and got on his knees to start begging me.

"Bella…" he whimpered, "Bella please. Please I'll do anything I mean it! Just don't make me do this! Please! Not touching Rose that's like hell. I can't do that! That's like no sex for a week! Honestly Bella I swear I'll do anything just don't make me do this!"

While he was rambling on and on I just sat there and smiled. Once he was done I stood up and said, "Well Emmett, I guess you could always chicken out and we would have bragging rights for…eternity." I smiled at the thought of that.

Emmett looked at me with a horrified look on his face as the thought of everybody making fun of him for eternity registered in. "Goddamnit!" He shouted loud enough to make the birds outside fly out of the trees. He ran up the stairs and we could here his bedroom door slam and him pacing on the floor above us.

Alice rushed over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. "Bella, my friend," she said, "I believe Rosalie and I have finally started rubbing off on you!" I smiled so big I didn't know how it fit onto my small face.

"Bella," Jasper said from his place on the floor, "I've got to hand it to you that was the best dare I've seen in a while!" I laughed along with the rest of them. I could hear Emmett's loud growl echo through the house. I had forgotten about their vampire hearing. Then suddenly I had a very very good idea.

"Hey Rose?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yeah?" She answered looking up at me.

"How badly do you want to get back at Emmett for ripping your dress?" I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. Edward and Jasper looked at me curiously while Alice was grinning madly seems she knew what I was about to say.

"Well I was pretty pissed…" Rosalie thought back to when he ripped it.

"Ohmigod Bella you should have seen her!" Alice cried, "She was more then pissed!"

"Well Rose… do you wanna make this Emmett's week of hell?" I asked hopeful that she would agree to what I was asking. Rosalie looked at Alice who nodded her head before answering, "Let's do it."

"Rosie baby!" Emmett cried from upstairs. "Baby please don't do this. I really didn't mean to rip it! I swear! If it hadn't been so damn tight I could've got it off easier!"

"Hey Alice, Rose?" I asked interrupting Emmett's rant.

"Yeah?" they replied.

"I heard that Victoria Secret was having this sale on some sexy lingerie…I don't think we should let this sale pass up do you girls?" I asked smiling the entire time.

"No!" Rose answered grinning at me.

"Of course not!" Alice said with glee. "We must go right away! Who knows when it will end? It could be in its final hours! Come on girls grab your purses and let's go!"

Rosalie grabbed hers and mine together and all three of us rushed out the door.

"Bye Jasper! Love you! Be back later!" Alice called from out her Porsche window.

"Love you Edward!" I called out from the back seat. I knew he heard me cause his lips turned up into a half smile. We just barely got out of the driveway when Emmett came running full speed down the driveway after us.

"Rose don't do this!" He shouted. "Please Rose! Please! I'll…" His cries were drowned out by the roar of the Porsche's engine and Alice speeding away.

**Back at home**

EPOV

"Edward man what the heck have they done to Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"I honestly don't know…" I said with a worried expression. We both turned towards the driveway as we heard Emmett slowly walking back up. He came into the door walking slower then a normal human walks.

"Wow you look like hell man," I said. He shot me a terrifying look.

"Hey guys chill out," Jasper said sending out waves of calm. "Why don't we all go play some X-box to get your mind off of Rose ok?"

"Yeah whatever," Emmett sighed. We went down to the basement and hooked up some games to the huge flat screen. Wow Emmett is taking this tough I thought. I started shifting through some of the thoughts going on in the room…

"_Jeez I don't think I've ever seen Emmett in this state…I mean honestly there's depression, anger, sadness, agony, hurt, sorrow, and madness all combined into one! It's a good thing Carlisle and Esme are gone on vacation for two weeks. Oh crap we need to fix that door still too…"___

"_Rose goddamnit! How could you do this to me! I could have bought you another dress. If you hadn't looked so damn sexy in it I wouldn't have tried to tear it off of…"_

Whoa…ok backing out of thoughts I shuddered.

"Dude mental images not needed here ok?" I said to Emmett who was slouching in the lazyboy toying with his controller.

"Oh sorry man," Emmett said to me still looking at his hands.

"Ok we ready?" Jasper called from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah game on!" I called out as I sat in the other chair. We played the X-box for 7 hours straight. Emmett lost 5 different times. It was so stranger, there was no more hyper-active Emmett bouncing around and making everybody's lives happy. Jasper kept send thoughts my way…

"_Edward how long is he going to go on like this? I can barley keep his emotions in check!" ___

I knew Emmett was taking this badly; his thoughts said it all…

"_Wow that chick is hot, not as hot as Rose though…crap think happy thoughts think happy thoughts sex is happy and sex with Rose is really happy! Crap! Damn it Emmett stop thinking about her!" _

"Guys let's go hunting before the girls get back ok?" I suggested unable to take looking at the TV any longer.

"Sure," Jasper agreed thanking me in his mind.

"Emmett?" I asked, "Hello? Earth to Emmett? EMMETT CULLEN!"

"Whoa sorry guys blanked out for a second." He finally answered me. Yeah thinking about Rosalie again I thought to myself.

"Ok let's go guys," Jasper said.

"Gladly," I agreed. We returned two hours later to find the entire living room stuffed with pink Victoria Secret bags and no girls.

"Where are they?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"No clue, but the Porsche is gone so they must have gone back out again." I answered back to him with a frown on my face.

"Guys…there's a note," Emmett said holding up a small piece of white paper.

"What's it say Emmett?" Jasper asked.

_Hey Boys,_

_Just dropping off our shopping bags._

_We're heading out for dinner and then over to the spa._

_Won't be back till late. _

_Love, _

_Alice, Bella, and Rosalie_

"Well that's fantastic!" I said. I hoped Alice and Rose weren't corrupting Bella too much.

"Oh. My. God." Emmett said. Jasper and I quickly turned towards him. "They..they.. bought…" I quickly tore open one of the bags closest to me. Out fell a huge pile of lingerie. Jasper gasped.

"Holy crap man." He said.

We quickly tore open the rest of the bags. _All_ lingerie. Over 30 bags of just lingerie.

"Wow," I said to Jasper and Emmett, "That's all I can say is wow."

_**A/N **_

_**Ok guys second chapter is finished. Thank-you for all the reviews I got! You guys are wonderful! Next chapter probably won't be up until next week. I'm going camping this weekend so I won't be able to update. **_

_**See that button down there? **_

_**Yeah you know you wanna click it! **_


	3. Excuse Me?

A/N

_**A/N**_

_**Ok here is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed Emmett's dare as much as I did! However, I'm not done playing around with Emmett yet – he still has a week of his dare! It's only been the first day! So here are some more Alice/Bella/Rosalie evil plans! **_

_**Disclaimer: I think you guys all know what goes here…**_

--

Chapter 3

Excuse Me?

BPOV

We shopped hour upon hour. Normally I don't go for the whole shopping thing but today I had a good reason to. Shopping was only Phase One of plan making Emmett's week hell. Alice saw the boys leaving to go hunting so we took that chance to drop off our many shopping bags. Alice quickly wrote a note to the guys and we left 'for the spa.' Well, at least that's what the boys thought we were doing. We actually were going shopping for Phase Two of plan making Emmett's week hell. Finally we had all we needed for the next day. We returned home to find all of our bags emptied out into one huge pile and the boys no where in sight. Alice was beyond mad.

"Why did they do this?!" She screamed. "I had all the bags organized by size, color, item, etc.!"

"Didn't you see them doing this?" Rosalie asked frowning. "I mean you are the one with the future seeing vision here."

"I promised myself I wouldn't look this week to see what happened with everybody's dare. I want it to be a surprise! I stopped looking for the sake of a laugh and this is what they do to us?! How dare them!" Alice was so mad you could almost see steam rising from her.

I was still standing in shock by the newly fixed doorway. Surely Edward wasn't a part of this! I mean it wasn't his dare or anything! He should be on our side shouldn't he? While Alice and Rosalie were still fuming I walked towards the huge pile of our clothing. On top of it were three notes - one for each of us. I gathered them up and read them out loud to Alice and Rose.

_Bella love,_

_Jasper and I took Emmett out to hang out and _

_Get his mind off Rosalie. We'll be back before midnight. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

_Alice,_

_Emmett was driving us insane. Edward and I _

_Couldn't keep him here any longer. _

_I love you sweetheart,_

_Jasper_

_Rosie,_

_Why did you buy all of that stuff? I love you _

_Babe but honestly it was just a dress!_

_Please Rose play nice. Be back later._

_Emmett_

"Alice?" I asked. "Where did they go?"

"I have no idea, I promised myself I wouldn't look this week remember?" Alice answered me in a sad tone. She was missing her vision but when Alice promises something even if it is to herself she goes through with it no matter what.

"Well," Rosalie said, "Alice why don't you call Charlie and see if Bella can stay over here for a couple of weeks. I don't think it will be a problem do you Bella?" She glanced at me with an unsure look on her face.

"Nah, Charlie should be ok with it, I mean he does love you Alice," I said looking over at her. Charlie didn't have any issues with me staying for the next couple of weeks as I predicted.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said turning towards me as I sat down in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go get some sleep and Alice and I will hide all the stuff for tomorrow ok?"

"Sounds good to me," I answered back. I was really tired from all the shopping we had done. As Rosalie and Alice started picking up all of our things I walked upstairs and into Edward's room. I pulled back the sheets on his huge bed that he never slept on and curled up into a ball. Pretty soon I was lost in my dreams of Edward. I woke hours later when Edward lay down beside me and took me into his arms.

"Mm..Edward?" I asked looking up at him my voice foggy with sleep.

"Yes love?" He answered looking down at me.

"Where did you go?" I asked honestly curious.

"Later, you need to sleep right now." He said smiling his crooked smile.

"Mkay…" I barely whispered already half-asleep. I awoke sometime later on to the sound of Edward's house phone. I rolled over, stretched, and glanced at the clock…dang already past 11. I climbed out of bed and frowned when I didn't see Edward in the room. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. Well more like tripping down the stairs. Edward caught me in his arms at the bottom.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked looking up at his perfect face.

"Esme, she was checking up on all of us." He answered smiling.

"Ah I see." I replied. We walked into the kitchen where Jasper was making breakfast for me and Emmett was helping him.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett" I said sitting down at the table. "May I ask why you are making breakfast?

"May I ask why Alice and Rose have banned us from the basement?" Emmett answered looking at me with an angry look on his face.

Edward came and stood in front of me facing Emmett. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Well, I wanted to play X-box today 'cause I had nothing better to do today seems I can't be with Rose!" He yelled back glaring at me.

"Guys!" Shouted Alice who suddenly appeared at the top of the basement stairs. "Chill out please! And Jasper it's not helping that you're sending out anger!" Jasper looked guiltily over at Alice and quickly apologized. Rosalie appeared next to Alice as I turned towards Edward.

"Ok so where were you guys last night hmm?" I asked staring at him.

"Uhh we went to an amusement park." He answer me uncomfortably.

"And just what did you guys do at this amusement park?" Rosalie accused looking at the guys.

"Umm… well we rode rides and crap you know like you usually do in an amusement park." Emmett said looking at his feet shifting from side to side.

"Ok," Alice said, "Somebody better start telling me what the hell happened last night before I make you all my new dress up barbies!"

"Emmett got us kicked out!" Jasper said with a fearful look on his face. Alice's dress up idea must have scared him badly.

"Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said glaring at Emmett.

"Rose I swear to God that it was nothing." Emmett said backing up into the wall.

"Oh yeah," she answered, "define nothing."

"I was just going to ride this ride and the guy running it wouldn't let me on, but I really wanted to ride it so when he started it I just kinda snuck on." Emmett answered with fear in his eyes.

"I see." She said looking him straight in the eyes. "And just what might this ride be?"

Emmett gulped, "Uhh…"

Edward snickered before answer, "The carousel."

I fell off the chair laughing, and Alice was bending over holding her knees for support because she was laughing so hard.

"Emmett Cullen…you tried to ride the carousel?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Umm…yeah…" He answered looking scared of what Rosalie was going to do to him. Jasper and Edward were quietly laughing in the background, while Alice and I were still cracking up loudly.

"Alice why am I married to him again?" Rosalie asked turning towards Alice. This just caused all of us to start laughing again except Emmett.

"Thanks Rose," He said looking hurt.

"Chill Em, you know I love you," Rose said back to him smiling. He cracked a smile and started forward to hug her.

"Uh uh uh!" I said stepping in front of him and putting both of my hands on his chest. I knew I couldn't compare to his vampire strength but he would get the point. "Not within five feet of Rosalie remember?"

"Damn it!" He yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"Ok guys," Alice said with a smile. "Now we girls know that you boys went through our shopping bags last night." They all looked down at their shoes. "However, in your notes you did not include whether or not you liked what we purchased. Therefore we are giving you a second chance to decide if you like the stuff or not. So follow me."

She turned towards the basement with Rosalie and me behind her and the boys trailing behind us. It was dark as we walked down the stairs but as Alice reached the bottom she flipped on the lights. We heard all three guys gasp.

"ALICE CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR BASEMENT?!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey now," Alice said, "Bella and Rose are part of this too."

The basement had been transformed into a runway. There was decorations everywhere and huge lights in the corners and on the walls.

"Girls what's going on here?" Edward asked finally recovering from the shocked state he was in.

"We're modeling for you." Rosalie answered grinning madly as she watched three jaws drop.

_**A/N**_

_**Ok guys slight cliffy here. I am going to be leaving for the weekend tomorrow, but if I get out of bed early enough tomorrow I might get one more chapter up before I leave. Also, if anybody has any ideas or suggestions for future chapters I will gladly try to work them into the story. I have the main outline of what is going to happen finished, but I am happy to add more! So review or PM me and let me know whatcha all are thinking ok?**_

_**You know you wanna click it! **_


	4. Pure Evil

A/N

_**A/N**_

_**I woke up extra early just to get this chapter out for you guys – you should feel special! Thank-you for all of the great reviews guys…I really do love reading them! And plus they make me write faster! I wasn't going to post the second chapter till next week and now I'm already writing the fourth! And for all you people out there who have been reading this and haven't reviewed please do! I have over 100 hits but only a few reviews. I do accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account with please tell me what you think of my story – even if it's flames I'll read everything promise! Ok enough rambling on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: Is my name Stephenie Meyer? No. So why would I own Twilight? **_

Chapter 4

Pure Evil

BPOV

All three boys were in shock. Jasper recovered first.

"Uh Alice, wh..why are you modeling for…for us?" He stuttered.

"Because you never said last night whether you liked what we bought or not, so we are going to model each and every piece that we bought so you can tell us what we like and what you don't like." Alice replied smiling.

Emmett groaned loudly. "Rosalie! Why are you doing this to me! It's hard enough with out you trying to make my week awful!"

"Paybacks a bitch babe," Rosalie said turning towards him. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about ripping my dresses."

Emmett started mumbling incoherently under his breath while Edward shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs next to the runway stage. Alice, Rose, and I quickly ran behind stage to get ready. I wasn't totally sure about this part of our plan; personally I wasn't up for the whole walking down the runway with out tripping and then modeling at the end. But as usual Alice ended up talking me into it. Alice was going first. As she walked out onto the stage I peaked around the corner and watched as Jasper who was seated next to Edward was staring with his mouth wide open, and Edward and Emmett had politely turned their heads and were staring at the wall. Then when Alice returned backstage Rosalie took her place on stage and started walking towards the boys. Emmett was gripping his seat so hard I was wondering when he would end up breaking it. Edward was still staring at the same wall and Jasper was looking at the CD player on the floor. Finally it was my turn. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain and slowly walked forward trying not to stumble and trying not to worry about what I was wearing. I blushed a deep shade of red when I heard Edward gasp. I quickly did my lap around the stage and returned back to where Alice was ready to go on with the next outfit. It continued this way for quite sometime before eventually we finished all of the clothes we had bought. Emmett had broken his chair about half way through and was now standing in the corner trying not to think of Rose who was about 7 feet in front of him in nothing but lingerie. The moment we finished he ran upstairs and outside for some fresh air he didn't need. The rest of us burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Girls?" Rosalie asked turning towards us. "Are you ready for Phase Three?"

"Let's go!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Um Phase Three?" Edward asked glancing at me. Alice and Rose must be blocking him in their minds.

"Alice what are you planning?" Jasper accused looking at all three of us.

"Go to your bedrooms with Emmett and you will find everything you will need for tonight. We will be back in two hours, you better be ready." Alice answered and quickly picked me up and ran out of the house with Rosalie. Once we were safely in the Porsche I asked Alice what was going on.

"Guys?" I said looking up at them from the back seat, "What is Phase Three?"

"We're all going to a club tonight!" Rosalie answered me smiling widely.

"Emmett will want to dance with Rose so bad but he won't be able to!" Alice laughed.

"You guys are pure evil you know that right?" I said smiling up at them. They grinned wickedly back at me. As promise we returned two hours later with our new dresses _**A/N Pics in Profile**_ I would never wear the one Alice bought me on my own will, but there's really no point in arguing with Alice. When we walked in we found all three boys sitting in front of the TV wearing what I guessed were what Alice had picked out for them. Edward looked stunning in his black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. Jasper was wearing a dark blue color and Emmett was in gray.

"Alice," Emmett whined. "Why are you dragging us off to a club tonight?"

"Because us girls want to dance and so we need you to be there just incase we feel like dancing with you, with the exception of Rose who can't be within five feet of you…" Alice said grinning while Emmett groaned.

I went over to Edward who pulled me into his lap and kissed my head.

"You look beautiful," he said looking down at me.

"Well you look pretty good yourself," I answered smiling at him.

"Ok guys let's go!" Alice called from the front door. We arrived some time after 7, and Alice quickly grabbed both Rose and I and hauled us out onto the dance floor which was slowly filling up with more bodies, while the boys went and grabbed us a table. Emmett was pouting and looking everywhere but at Rosalie, while Edward and Jasper were staring straight at us. Edward said something to Emmett who just nodded his head and then he and Jasper started walking towards us. Jasper walked over to Alice and started dancing with her while Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Will you dance with me?"

"It's a possibility," I teased, making my body move to the beat of the music with his. We had been dancing for a few songs when suddenly Edward hissed.

"What's wrong?!" I said quickly turning around to face him.

"Hey Bella!" Somebody shouted through the crowd. I groaned, why me?

"Hey Mike," I said forcing a smile as he made his way to where Edward and I were dancing.

"Uhh if Edward doesn't mind do you want to dance with me?" He asked glancing at Edward before looking back at me. How could he still have hope? Was he that stupid?

"Mike I'm here with Edward," I said shortly. "However," I continued coming up with a brilliant plan, "Rosalie over there doesn't have a partner tonight maybe she would be interested." Mike followed my gaze over to where Rosalie's head snapped up and looked straight at me smiling following my evil plan. I heard Mike gasp as to what she was wearing.

"Sssuree," He stuttered, slowly making his way over to where she was standing. He quickly said something to her and she nodded her head quickly glancing at me with an evil grin. I turned back to Edward and said, "Let's go back to Emmett and watch the show."

He nodded his head and we walked back to where Emmett was looking at the dark walls. Jasper and Alice quickly joined us and Alice shot a quick glance my way understand the plan as Jasper sat on one side of Emmett and Edward on the other. Alice and I pulled up chairs beside Edward and watched as Rosalie started to dance with Mike. Emmett was still oblivious as to what was happening so we were all trying not to laugh as we watched the two of them dance. It was so funny, Rosalie was trying to keep up with Mike's off-beat dancing and Mike looked like he was in heaven. When Mike grabbed Rosalie's hips and said something in her ear Alice finally lost it and fell off her chair laughing. Edward, Jasper, and I were soon cracking up beside her.

"Guys what's so funny?" Emmett asked looking down at us. Alice stood up and pointed a shaking finger at the place where Rose and Mike were dancing. Emmett's jaw dropped to the ground. This caused us all to burst out laughing again.

"She..He..What the hell?!" Emmett stammered.

Mike leaned into Rosalie's ear again and whispered something else. That was it Emmett was out of his seat walking swiftly towards them. Jasper and Edward were quickly holding him back.

"Letmego!" Emmett hissed through his teeth.

"Come on man, you can do this only three more days." Jasper said.

Rosalie finally walked over to our table. "You guys ready to go home?" She asked looking at Alice and me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said chuckling. We walked out the doors with the boys right behind us.

_**A/N **_

_**There you go guys. I know it's short but I didn't have much time this morning so if there are lots of mistakes my apologies. Any ideas? Emmett's dare is almost over…so what do you guys think is going to be the next dare? Review Review Review! Next chapter hopefully will be out Sunday! **_


	5. I Will Survive!

**_A/N_**

**_Ok here's the next chapter. Again sorry for the long wait, but hey on the bright side you get an extra long chapter! woohoo! Oh by the way if you all didn't hear about the twilight movie it's been moved up three weeks - it will now come out on November 21st! Yay! Ok on with more Cullen fun!_**

**_Disclaimer: If you honestly don't know who owns twilight then you need help._**

Chapter 5

I will survive!

BPOV

The rest of the night went with out anything exciting happening. I fell asleep in Edward's arms while Emmett was complaining about his dare. When I woke up I was on Edward's bed in his room, but Edward wasn't there. I started to panic and before I could get out of bed Edward was suddenly there.

"Sorry Bella, I was talking with Emmett." He said looking at me. "Jasper felt your panic and so I rushed up here."

"G'morning" I said happily from his arms. Everything was perfect now that he was here with me. Edward carried me downstairs to the kitchen where my breakfast was laid out perfectly on the table.

"Thanks," I said smiling as I sat down and started eating.

"No problem," Edward said sitting down next to me.

"What's the plans for today?" I asked as I was swallowing the perfect food.

"Uh," He said glancing at the garage, "Jasper and Emmett are outside shooting hoops in the driveway, Alice is out on the front porch with her laptop online shopping," I smirked at that. "And Rosalie is in the garage working on the cars, speaking of which Alice says I have five seconds before Jasper and I need to restrain Emmett from..."

He stopped and ran outside when Jasper yelled, "Emmett stop!"

I giggled at the thought of what was happening outside. I put my dirty dishes in the sink, quickly washed them and headed outside where all the commotion was going on. Alice was still in her own little world with the shopping, and Edward and Jasper were trying to pin Emmett down as he tried to get closer to Rosalie. I glanced over at Rosalie and saw what had caused Emmett to go into a frenzy. She was wearing very tight short shorts that were so short they should be illegal and a sports bra. I started laughing when I saw that she was teasing Emmett by moving slowly around the cars and bending over just enough to look under the hoods.

"Rosie," Emmett whined from under Edward and Jasper.

"You could always chicken out Emmett," I grinned over at him. He growled at me and Edward punched him hard in the stomach.

"Ouch man that really hurt!" He complained.

"YES!" Alice screamed from on the porch.

"What happened now Alice?" I said turning to look at her.

"There's a sale going on at the mall right now for swim suits! We should all go shopping and then head to the beach today!"

"Alice it's sunny out today." Jasper called finally letting go of Emmett.

"Yeah but we can go to a private island!" She said bouncing up and down. "I'll go get the keys and you guys get in the car!"

"Ugh!" All three boys groaned.

Rosalie quickly dashed into the house to change as the rest of us loaded into the Volvo. Rosalie and Alice came out together looking extremely happy. They climbed into the car, Rosalie took the front seat as Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I sat in the back. I was on Edward's lap and Alice was driving. Speeding along the roads we made it to the mall in about 25 minutes. Alice forced us all into about 15 different stores where we all tried on multiple swim suits. Finally after about 2 1/2 hours we all had new suits.**_ A/N Pics in Profile _**Rosalie had picked out a green one that barely covered anything - Emmett was gonna die when he saw it! Alice had a simple brown number and I had a light blue one which Alice picked out. She also went and bought the boys all new swimsuits as well. We headed back home to grab a few last minute things. Once Alice was sure she had everything then we loaded back into the Volvo and drove to a beach god-knows-where. When we arrived Alice quickly ushered us all onto a small motor boat which took us to the private island.

While we were still on the boat I got a glimpse of the island. I gasped, "It's beautiful!" And it was. There was white sand covering everything, and many flowering plants and trees. Off to the side there was a small cottage and a beautiful beach. The water surrounding the island was crystal clear, just like a picture. Edward chuckled beside me.

Before we had even reached the island Emmett jumped off the side of the boat yelling, "WOOHOO!"

His splash was so big that it got all of us soaked. I saw his head pop out of the water a few yards away from the boat. He quickly swam towards us as we were floating in the water a little ways away from the island.

When he reached the side of the boat he called, "Come on people! Move!"

I laughed and started to take off my shirt seems we had already put on our swim suits before we left. Once I had my shorts off as well I glanced over at Alice and Rosalie. Alice was already in the water while Rosalie was making a show a slowly taking off her clothes.

Emmett groaned in the water and quickly turned towards me and said, "Come on Bella!" He grabbed my arm and tugged on it which caused me to fall over the side of the boat. I tried to feel for the bottom of the ocean but my feet weren't hitting anything. I started to panic and thrash in the water when two cold arms wrapped around my waist and placed me on the side of the boat.

"Edward," I gasped taking huge breaths of air.

"Just a moment I need to go kill Emmett," He hissed swimming towards Emmett and Jasper. I chuckled, Emmett was in for it this time.

"Edward no!" Emmett cried. "Dude leave me alone!"

Before I knew what was happening Edward was chasing Emmett in the water around the island at vampire speed. Because of this they were making huge waves which were rocking the boat I was sitting on.

"Alice," I whimpered. "Help please!" She look over at me and swam over to the boat.

"Come on chicken," She said laughing. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the water. She was holding onto my arms so I wouldn't drown as she and I swam towards Rose and Jasper.

"Ooo!" Alice cried bobbing in the water. "Let's play a game!"

Edward and Emmett stopped swimming around the island and came over to where we were floating at.

"What kind of game Alice?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Hmm..." She said thinking. "How about Marco Polo?"

"Aww come on Alice!" I groaned. "That's not fair and you know it!"

"How is it not fair Bella?" Alice asked looking at me innocently.

"Cause you all can hear my heartbeat and my every movement, So I would be it in like 5 seconds flat!" I said glaring down at her small figure.

"Fine then you can be it first!" She said grinning.

I swam over to Edward mumbling under my breath.

"Who's in?" Alice said looking around at everybody.

"I'll play," Jasper said floating a few paces away from Edward and I.

"Sure," Rosalie said treading the water next to Alice.

"Yeah I'm game," Emmett said smiling at me. "This will be fun Bella!"

I sighed. I was so not looking forward to this.

"Emmett Cullen!" Alice yelled.

"What!?" He yelped swimming so he was behind Edward and I.

"You can not use this as an excuse to get closer to Rosalie!" She said glaring at him.

"Damn..." Emmett hissed under his breath.

"Oky-Doky guys let's play!" Alice called. "Bella count to ten and then go!"

Gah I thought. This is going to be embarrassing. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five," I started counting softly. I could hear nothing except one big splashing sound coming from my right. That must be Emmett. "Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten!" Oh joy I thought, now the fun begins! Haha not. I swam around a little bit not hearing anything.

Then suddenly Emmett called from behind me, "Bella we would actually like to be out of here by next week."

I scowled and turned towards his voice and started swimming. "Marco?" I called

"Polo!" Five voices shouted from all around me. I picked out Emmett's which was the loudest and started towards him again.

"Marco?" I called as I was swimming towards what I thought was Emmett.

"Polo!" Everybody called. Great now he was behind me.

"Alice!" I whined my eyes still closed. I heard her giggle about a foot away from me and darted in that direction. I suddenly ran into something cold and hard. I gasped and opened my eyes. Alice was right infront of me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Gotcha," I said grinning like an idiot. I managed to surprise Alice. How often does that happen?

"Stupid last minute decisions!" Alice growled under her breath as everybody else cracked up.

"Nice one squirt!" Emmett called a few feet away from me.

We continued playing for a few hours before Rosalie decided to swim into the beach. Alice and I followed shortly after while the boys were still splashing around in the water. Everybody looked so beautiful out in the sun with their skin all sparkling and everything.

"Hey girls," Rosalie whispered to us when we were on the beach. "Let's play around with Emmett a little ok?"

"Yeah!" We whispered back smiling. We got our towels and made a show of spreading them out on the beach. Bending over just slightly and moving around just enough to make the splashing stop. I saw Rosalie crack a smile in triumph. We then laid down and listened as the boys rushed into shore. I peaked my eyes open and saw Emmett staring starry eyed at Rose and start to walk towards her.

"Five feet Emmett," Rosalie reminded him smiling with her eyes closed.

"Goddamnit!" He yelled scaring the birds out of the trees.

I heard Edward chuckle as he laid down next to me and started playing with my hair. I sighed perfectly content in his arms. I looked over at Alice and saw that she was laying with Jasper, and Emmett was pacing around on the beach murmuring under his breath to low for me to hear. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew Edward was shaking me awake and the sun had lowered considerably.

"What time is it?" I said my voice cracking with sleep.

"7:30," He answered smiling back at me.

Dang, I had been out for 4 hours.

"Aww Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Emmett teased me.

"Shut up Emmett," I growled back at him.

"Ok guys let's go," Alice called getting into the boat. Edward lifted me up into the boat as everybody else climbed up behind me. We ended up arriving at home around 9:00. After my nap I was wide awake, so Alice suggested we watch a movie. Everybody quickly agreed and Alice set up the TV as the rest of us took our seats on the furniture. I was snuggled close to Edward and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap. Rosalie was reclining on the loveseat as Emmett took his place in the lazyboy.

"Stupid five feet," Emmett growled as he sat down.

I laughed as the movie started playing. I turned towards Alice as the movie started playing.

"Enchanted?" I asked in disbelief. "Honestly Alice why are we watching Enchanted?"

"Because I like it that's why!" Alice said back to me with a straight face.

I shook my head at her and answered, "Ok then whatever."

I ended up enjoying the movie night because everybody was making fun of every little detail. That is everybody except Alice. She was seriously in love with this thing. Alice made a huge bowl of popcorn about half way through.

"Alice!" I said staring at the huge bowl in her hands, "Please tell me that is not all for me!"

"Well your the only one who eats food dummy," She said setting the bowl down in my lap.

"Um...thanks then I guess," I said knowing I wasn't going to finish even a fourth of the bowl.

After the movie was finished Edward carried me upstairs and I got ready for bed. I laid down in his arms and the next thing I knew it was morning.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys the next chapter should be out by the end of this week hopefully. No promises though. However, if I got more reviews I might get it out sooner...hint hint. Another note, I had a couple people wanting to know what Mike said to Rosalie last chapter. Should I do a small chapter from his point of view? Let me know - Review or PM! Oh btw I would really like to know your guys thoughts on my story. If you guys have any ideas of what the other's dares will be I will read everything and possibly work them into the story. So please please please give me some ideas! Last chapter of Emmett's dare will be next, who's after that? _**


	6. Oh No

**_A/N_**

**_Ok first off I would like to let you all know that this chapter is out early because of a review a got from Fena. Without her review you wouldn't have this chapter until Saturday! So you all should go thanks her hehe. Second I want to thank everybody who reviewed for their awesome ideas. I got so many of them! They were all really great, some of you guessed who was going to be next and some of you gave me some awesome ideas for future chapters! Keep 'em coming guys please! I love reviews! I live off of them! Ok ok ok here's the next chapter _**

**_Disclaimer: Is there really a point to putting these in every chapter?_**

Chapter 6

Oh No

BPOV

The next day past without anything major occurring. Everybody hung out around home. Emmett and Jasper played X-box for God-knows how many hours, Rosalie and Alice went shopping again, and Edward and I spend the day in our meadow. I fell asleep in Edward's arms again and I woke up sometime early on in the morning.

"What time 's it?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"6:00AM" Edward replied drawing me closer to his chest. "Go back to sleep love."

"Nah," I said sitting up and stretching. "I should probably get up. It is the last day of Emmett's dare after all. Who knows if he will make it?" I said snickering.

Edward sighed and stood up next to me and walked with me downstairs. Breakfast was already on the table as Edward held my seat out for me.

"Thanks," I said sitting down. "Mmm, smells wonderful!"

Of course the food was perfect.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as I finished my breakfast.

"Well everybody really needs to hunt," He admitted looking down at me.

I looked up at his eyes, yup they were black.

"Go go!" I pushed him out of the kitchen. "Just leave some animals for when I'm a vamp!" I said.

"Not funny Bella," he said stopping in the living room. "Are you sure it's ok? One of us could stay here with you if you needed us to..."

"Jeez Edward chill She'll be fine Alice has seen it remember?" Emmett said coming down the stairs.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled.

"Come on guys you are so slow!" Alice complained shoving everybody out the door. "We'll be back in two hours Bella!"

"Have fun!" I called turning back into the kitchen. Hmm what to do? It was only 7 and they wouldn't be back until 9. Well I could watch a movie, maybe email Renee back... I was interupted by my phone ringing. Who for the love of God was calling at this hour?!

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!" Jake called through the phone.

"Jake what are you doing calling me this early!?"

"I was bored and none of the guys will hang out with me so I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

Hmm that didn't sound half bad, I did have two hours to waste.

"That..." I started to say back but was interrupted by the sound of the Cullen's home phone. "Hang on Jake another phone call."

"No problem," He answered as I put him on hold.

"Hello?" I said picking up the house phone.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice screamed into my ear so loud I dropped the phone.

"What?!" I asked picking it back up again.

"Why can't you just behave for two hours?! Jasper and Emmett are restraining Edward from coming home right now!" She yelled at me.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked having no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Well why don't you tell me why your future just disappeared?" She hissed at me.

Ohh right werewolves. Dang it!

"Fine then I'll be a good girl and stay home happy now?" I growled back at her mad that she was ruining my plans.

"Bella you know that werewolves are dangerous!" Edward's voice filled my ear.

"Edward chill and go hunt I'm staying home." I said shortly back to him as a snapped the house phone back on the receiver.

I picked up my cell and took Jacob off of hold.

"Hey look apparently I can't go anywhere right now," I said sadly to Jacob. "I'm sorry."

"Are they holding you hostage or something?" He snarled.

"No they're hunting and I'm just waiting for them at their house." I replied

"We'll be there in five." He said hanging up.

What?! Ohh Alice was not going to like this. It wasn't just Jacob this time it was multiple werewolves. My cell rang again. I looked at the caller id before answering... of course it was Alice.

"I said I was staying home now what do you want?!" I said with an angry tone.

"Oh well then would you like to explain why your future just disappeared _again_?" She hissed back at me.

"No clue," I responded snapping the phone shut. I'll give them 10 minutes before Edward barges in the door.

I went upstairs and got changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Alice would hate it but whatever. I was just throwing on some socks when somebody came inside.

"Bella?" Jake called shuffling nervously by the door.

Jacob! He actually came!

"You came!" I said surprised as I came down the stairs.

"Uh yeah...Do you wanna hang out till they get back?" He asked looking down at me.

"Well considering the current situation I give them a maximum of five minutes before they're home." I said glancing at the door. Behind him stood Quil and Seth.

"Whatcha..." Jacob started to ask, but was interupted by the sound of tires in the driveway.

"And that would be them," I said sighing.

"Whoa who let the dogs out?" Emmett called from outside.

"Uh Jake," I said glancing again at the door, "You might wanna..." I stopped when I heard Edward's frightening voice outside.

"Mongrel you have two seconds to leave or you will be leaving without arms." He hissed.

"See ya Bells," Jake whispered as he, Seth, and Quil slipped out the back door.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said comming inside using the same angry tone.

I gulped and backed into the corner.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Would you care to explain why there were werewolves here?!" He said glaring at me.

"Umm...I, I didn't really decide ttthhatt," I stuttered. "Hhe just kind of ch-chose to ccome."

"Oh really," He replied still glaring at me.

"Y-yyes," I said now shaking. He was really mad, he was never mad at me. Now he was really really mad. I was now cowering in the corner and tears were threatening to escape my eyes.

"Do you realize what could have happened if we hadn't come home?!" He hissed.

"H-he wouldn't h-h-hurt me," I said trying to escape from his glare.

"Edward leave her be! She's so scared it's not even funny!" Jasper yelled at Edward coming into the room.

His eyes softened as he slowly walked towards me.

"Sorry love, but you really do need to stay away from werewolves."

"It's ok," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So you just wanna watch movies all day?" I said hoping that he would agree. I really wasn't up for much else.

"Actually Alice has the day all planned out," He grinned.

"Oh no," I whispered.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok I know it's short but I don't really have all the time in the world right now. I apreciate all idea's that are sent to me. I'm already planning on work a few in :D So any idea's on what's going to happen in the next chapter? What does Alice have planned? Well click that button down there and you might find out sooner!_**


	7. Mike's POV

**_A/N _**

**_Ok guys here's the very short chapter well it's not even enough to be considered a chapter really so here's just Mike's POV at the club :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't even think I need one of these for this thing but for all you dumb people who don't know who owns Twilight here it is._**

MPOV

My god I was bored. I had already downed a few drinks and I was getting ready to head home when she walked in. My god the way she moved was just so hot. Damn it! She was with them. Why did she choose him over me? What does he have that I don't, besides money and good looks?! Yes! She was going to dance tonight! Maybe Cullen would let me have a quick dance with her. I started to make my way through all the bodies on the dance floor to where she and the other Cullens were dancing.

"Hey Bella!" I called finally come up to where she and Cullen were dancing.

"Hey Mike," She said back to me smiling. Oh god that smile!

"Uhh if Edward doesn't mind do you want to dance with me?" I asked glancing over at him. Bad choice, he looked like he was going to kill me. What did I ever do to him?!

"Mike I'm here with Edward," She said using a tone I didn't like at all. "However," She continued on a much happier note, "Rosalie over there doesn't have a partner tonight maybe she would be interested."

I looked over to where she was pointing and gasped. Was she freaking serious?! Rosalie Hale? The Rosalie Hale? And her dress Oh Sweet Jesus above that dress. Hey wait was this a trick? Where was that big strong guy..Um Emmett I think was his name. Oh hell I didn't care.

"Sssuree," I mumbled heading over towards where the godess was dancing by herself. As I aproched her she looked at me cocking her head to the side.

"Um do you uh you know wanna dance?" I asked shuffling my feet. She quickly nodded her head and with a quick glance over my shoulder we started dancing.

Holy crap I'm gonna faint I thought to myself as she started grinding into me. I started grinding back thinking hey this dancing thing isn't that hard!

When the next song started I grabbed her hips and said into her ear above the music, "So where is that steroid freak that your always with? Betcha he never dances with you like this!"

I felt her shrug her shoulders and then dance even faster then before. Shitt! She has to be good in bed. I wonder...

I leaned into her ear again, "So you wanna go back to my place? I bet we could do a little bit more then dance..." I raised my eyebrows looking down at her.

She looked at me and pointed over to where the big Emmett guy was being restrained by his brothers. Crap.

"Bye then," I said rushing out the doors.

A/N

Ok there you go. It's not much and it is kinda crappy but hey whatever. Review please. I'm not posting until this weekend but maybe I'll get a chapter out tomorrow if I get lots of reviews!


	8. Finished

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys the only reason that you are getting this chapter is because I'm in the writing mood. I haven't got that many reviews/PM in the past three days :( I really do live off of your feedback guys, please please just say something even if it is flames. Oh and some idea's from this chapter are from the review I got from Gilla. Thanks for the idea's as well! I do love them, but I really don't get enough! Please give me some more! _****_This one's just a quick short last day of Emmett's dare chapter. Next dare will be in the next chapter. Ok here we go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I think the word disclaimer says it all..._**

Chapter 7

Finished

BPOV

I looked around the room nervously. Alice has planned out the day that can't be good. I heard Jasper start laughing from upstairs.

"A little nervous eh Bella?" He called.

I scowled before turning around towards Edward again.

"Please tell me it's not bad, please tell me I'm going to survive today!" I asked whimpering.

"Of course you will survive love, Alice won't hurt you, you know that," He answered.

"Jesus Christ Bella it's not going to be that bad. We're going to the movies and then out to eat." Alice called pouting as she walked into the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then something hit me.

"Wait a second," I said looking around at Alice. "It's the last day of Emmett's dare, isn't Rosalie trying to make it super hard on him?"

"Rosalie is feeling guilty about the whole thing with Emmett," Jasper said shaking his head.

"B-but why? I thought she was like really mad at him." I said my eyes growing big.

"Well Emmett has been sucking up to her all week," Alice said in a mocking tone. "Buying her anything and everything. He even bought her an exact copy of the dress he ripped. So now Rose is feel all terrible about being so mean, but she can't go near him till today at exactly 4:07."

"Wow." I said.

Edward chuckled beside me.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked looking around.

"Aww did you miss me or something Bella?" Emmett said coming into the room. Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"Haha you wish," I said laughing.

"So what are we doing?" Emmett asked sitting next to Edward and I on the couch.

"We are going to the movies!" Alice said happily.

"Ohh! Which movie?!" Emmett said jumping up.

"Cinderella III!" Alice said bouncing around the room. Jasper was concentrating very hard trying to calm her down.

"Your joking," I said in shock. We were what 17? 18? 19? 20? She couldn't be serious.

Alice turned towards me slowly. "You.e.and.you.will.have.fun." She growled glaring at me.

I cringed back into Edward's chest, Alice could be terrifying if she wanted to.

"What the heck?" Emmett said looking at Alice. "They have a one and two why for the love of all that is good do they need a third?"

Edward and Jasper were still looking at Alice in disbelief.

"Sounds fun," Rosalie said, "just let me go get my purse."

"Alice," Jasper choked, "why this movie?"

"Because I said so!" She said stomping her foot.

"It sounds lovely sweetheart," Jasper said recovering nicely.

"Ok everybody to the car!" Alice said skipping out of the house.

"She's honestly serious isn't she?" I asked turning around to face Edward.

"Dead serious," He sighed.

"If you all arn't out here in 2 seconds!!" Alice threatened from outside.

We all rushed out of the house and into the Volvo. We arrived at the theater in about 15 minutes with Alice's crazy driving.

"10 minutes until it starts guys come on!" She said tugging us into the theater.

She went up to the counter and ordered a large coke, large popcorn, and five candy bars.

"Alice!" I groaned. "I can't eat that much!"

"To bad," She called skipping into the theater that said Cinderella III above it.

Everybody groaned as they headed into the theater behind her. I stopped in the doorway. Nobody was there.

"Umm guys where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"Duh Bella it's a private theater!" Alice said shaking her head at me.

I mumbled something incoherent and walked towards where Alice was sitting. Edward sat down next to me and Jasper sat beside Alice. Emmett sat beside Edward and Rosalie was beside Jasper. Alice handed me all the food as the movie started. It was pretty funny with Emmett making fun of something every other five minutes. The movie was about half way over when Edward and Alice hissed at the same time. Everybody froze and turned towards them.

"Edward," I asked my voice shaking.

"We have visitors." He growled looking towards the door.

I followed his gaze to see two people walking into the theater with a bowl of popcorn.

"Aw come on it was actually fun in here!" Emmett whispered to low for them to hear.

"Edward!" Lauren squealed. "We didn't expect to see you here!"

Pshh yeah right.

"Lauren, Jessica." He said turning back towards the screen.

He glanced over at Alice who was talking to somebody on the phone.

Suddenly two security guards walked into the theater.

"W-what the heck?!" Jessica stuttered as they dragged her and Lauren out of the theater.

"Sorry for that Ms. Cullen," one of them said exiting.

"Ohmigod!" Emmett laughed, "did you see their faces?!"

Everybody started laughing. Not to long after that the movie was finished and we headed off to dinner. When we arrived we started talking about the movie again.

"Why didn't you see them come in earlier?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged, "I was to busy watching the movie."

I shook my head as the waiter came up and said, "Can I get you all something to drink?"

Everybody looked at me.

"Uh yeah Coke please," I said.

"Ok what about you miss?" He said turning towards Rosalie with lust in his eyes.

"Nothing for the rest of us," She said smiling her best smile. The waiter looked dazed for a moment before heading towards the kitchen to get my coke.

When he came back he starred at Rosalie while saying, "What can I get you guys to eat?"

Everybody looked at me again.

"Uh cheeseburger and fries please," I said glancing at the menu.

"Nothing for us of course," Edward said beside me.

"Ok then," He said glancing at Rosalie again before walking off.

"Perv," Emmett muttered.

"Just be thankful you can't read minds," Edward said shaking his head as Emmett shuddered.

We were all talking about random things until Alice fazed out for a moment. When she came back to the present Edward quickly pulled me into his lap growling.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around nervously.

"Five four three two one," He said looking at the door as it opened on cue.

"Edward are they like stalking you?!" Emmett whispered.

Alice was glaring at them as they walked up to where we were sitting.

"Edward!" Jessica cried.

"Like ohmigod! We didn't know you were going to be here!" Lauren said sitting down next to Edward.

What the heck I thought as Jessica sat down next to Lauren. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had joined Alice with glaring at the two of them.

Suddenly the waiter appeared with my order. He set it down in front of me and glanced at Rose one last time before leaving. Emmett growled clenching his hands under the table.

"Oh Edward that looks so good!" Lauren said grabbing a fry off of my plate.

Edward cleared his throat, "Actually that is Bella's."

"Bella?" Lauren said looking at me as if she just noticed me.

"Yes Bella's and we were actually just leaving," He said looking at the others as they all stood up.

We walked out the doors leaving a shocked Jessica and Lauren behind.

"So sorry love we'll get you dinner at some other place promise," Edward said with a worried look on his face.

"Edward chill it's ok I'm really not that hungry," I said placing my hand on the side of his face.

"Mhm your still eating," He said as he helped me into the Volvo. I sighed as Alice started the car.

"I swear if they follow us again..." Emmett started.

"Emmett," Jasper warned him not to continue sending out waves of calm.

I ended up getting my cheeseburger at a different restaurant before we headed home. When we arrived Emmett looked at Alice who nodded her head. Then Emmett grabbed Rosalie and kissed her furiously carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

Everybody started cracking up. "He made it," I said gasping for air as I laughed.

We all headed into the house and settled down on the couch. None of us dared going upstairs and from the sounds coming that way it was going to be a long night.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok there you go. Emmett survived! How many of you thought he was going to crash? Be honest. The Dare or Dare game will continue in the next chapter! Ideas? I really do appreciate suggestions especially now - going through major writers block ugh. Oh and btw yes I do know that Cinderella III has already come up but I thought it would be funny so yeah. Ok I'll try to update soon._**

**_Just click the dang thing._**


	9. I Am Going To Kill You

**_A/N_**

**_Ok here's the next dare. I want to thank everybody who has added me to their favorites and alerts! It makes me feel really great knowing people are reading this! The reviews were great guys thanks! However, I still need ideas. I work with ideas and build a story off of them. So please give me some. I'm begging you! Btw Sam actually guessed what this chapter was going to be! I was like whoa! So Yay Sam! Ok also I got a review asking for other people's POV's So Poptarts.Shoelaces this one is for you!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I'm writing fanfiction about twilight why would I own it?!_**

Chapter 8

I'm Going To Kill You

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in my arms on the couch as all of us were too scared to go upstairs. Jasper had turned the TV to full volume to try to block out some of the sounds echoing across the house. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on Bella's soft breathing but Emmett's and Rosalie's minds were screaming at me with images I did not want to see of my brother and sister. Jasper was humming to himself as Alice was rubbing his forearm trying to comfort him. I knew he was on the verge of losing it because every other 3 seconds a fresh wave of calm would reach across the house. Finally dawn broke across the sky and it was a new day. Jasper and Alice left for a quick hunt as I held Bella in my arms. She was so beautiful. How did I ever survive with out her? While I was thinking about her Jasper and Alice returned and Bella started to stir.

"Morning love," I whispered to her as her eyes opened and she stretched across the couch.

"G'morning," She mumbled curling into my chest again. Then suddenly she sat up on the couch looking down at me her eyes frantic.

"Yesterday Emmett's dare was over," She said looking terrified.

"Yes," I answered her slowly sitting up wondering what was wrong.

"That means today," She started saying as I wrapped my arms around her, "he can dare me!"

Jasper and Alice started chuckling quietly while my body was shaking with silent laughter. She clearly did not understand the rules of Dare or Dare Cullen Style.

"Bella, love he can't dare you," I said smiling down at her.

"What do you mean?!" She asked her eyes darting up towards where the sounds where becoming less and less.

"Our rules clearly say that you can not dare the person who dared you at all during the game," I said grinning.

"You mean he can't do anything to me?!" She gasped.

"Not a thing," I said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't count on it Bella," Emmett said coming downstairs with Rosalie behind him. "Your payback is coming soon!"

"Edward what is he planning?" Bella whimpered to me as everybody sat down in the living room.

"I'm not sure love," I said glaring at Emmett who was currently singing Christmas Carols in Chinese.

"Emmett shut up!" I yelled not being able to take it anymore.

"No can do bro," He said grinning like an idiot, "I can't let you spoil my plans for Bella!"

"Ok guys let's get Bella some breakfast and then we can continue the game," Alice said going into the kitchen.

Bella sighed and got up to follow Alice. I grabbed her hand and led her to the table. After she was finished we all went into the living room again.

"Well Emmett, I do believe it's your turn," Jasper said looking at Emmett.

"Oh yes oh yes," Emmett responded smiling so large it look like it hurt. "So Alice, Dare or Dare?"

"Well Emmett, I think I'm going to go with dare this time," She said with a poker face.

"Is she looking ahead?" Bella whispered to me.

I shook my head as Emmett continued, "Excellent choice!"

I tried to contain my laughter as I saw what Emmett had planned for Alice in his head.

"Alice Cullen I dare you to donate _all _and when I say all I mean everything in your multiple closets, bathroom, bedroom to Good Will. Every piece of clothing, hair product, make up, shoes, purses, jackets, dresses, furniture anything you own and everything you own gone. And you may never ever again go buy your clothing back from Good Will. Nor may you have any other person buy it for you. Then you must go shopping for two days at Wal-mart where you will buy all your clothing, hair products etc. On top of that you must buy everything that is on clearance and you may not spend over 100. , nor may you shop at any other place for the next two days. You also may not have any designer of any sorts come in the next two days to modify your new clothing, nor may you go anywhere to a designer. You may not modify the clothing yourself, you must wear it as you buy it. There I think I got it all," Emmett said stretching out and grinning madly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed so loud that Bella winced in pain. She ran upstairs and we heard her bedroom door slam.

"Nice one Emmett!" I said giving him a high five.

"I think I got all the loopholes didn't I?" He asked looking around at us.

"I think you sure did," Jasper answer looking upstairs where we could hear Alice pacing around.

I heard her thoughts echoing through my mind, _"He can't do this to me! I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. And then after that I'm going to clone him and kill all of his clones. And then I will take all his money and dress all his clones in ugly clothing bought with his money. And then I will force feed all of his clones nasty human food. And then I will bury his clones deep in the ground and fill the hole with worms and magots. I can't give away all my things! It's impossible! UGH!"_

Emmett's voice echoed through the house, "As soon as everything is donated your time for two days starts!"

"Emmett. Paul. Mcarty. Cullen." Alice hissed as she came down the stairs. "I am going to kill you with my bare hands!"

Before I could respond to what was happening Alice was on top of Emmett and her teeth were at his throat.

**_A/N_**

**_OMG! I updated really fast! Woohoo! Ok I know it's short but writer's block sucks so I'm trying to get the ideas out as fast as I can. I know what I'm doing with Alice and stuff but please net dare ideas? That's where I'm stuck. After Alice's dare you may not get an update for weeks if I don't get some idea's in! Please Please Please Please! Thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers! And for you lazy people out there just click the stupid thing! It takes five seconds!_**


	10. Time For Plan B

**_A/N_**

**_IEE!! Ok I officially love all of you guys! Over 100 reviews?! Wow! That's amazing people! Oh and FYI I changed the name to this story it's now called Let the Games Begin. Here's the next chapter! (More A/N at the end!)_**

**_Disclaimer: Would Stephenie Meyer put up a disclaimer? Duh no._**

Chapter 9

Time for Plan B

APOV

One rip. That's all it would take to end his sorry existence. He couldn't do this to me! Wal-mart!? What stupid people shopped at Wal-mart!? He was going to be sorry he ever dared me to do this. My teeth were still at his neck at he was cowering beneath me. He was so dead. I heard Edward chuckling across the room. SHUT UP EDWARD! I screamed in my head. Stupid mind-reading vampire.

"Alice, sweetheart let Emmett up," Jasper said laying a hand on my shoulder and sending out calm waves.

"Ugh I hate you all!" I screamed before running upstairs again. I heard laughter echo through the house followed by Emmett's voice.

"Guys I just saw my life pass through my eyes right there," He said.

I growled and I heard everybody shut up after that. Ok Alice think. There has to be a loophole around this. Come on think!

**Back down stairs...**

BPOV

"What's she doing?" I asked looking up towards Edward.

"Trying to figure out a way to get out of the dare," He replied shaking his head. "Emmett covered all loopholes that there are!"

I saw Emmett grinning at his brilliant dare.

"She's going to break!" He said smiling hugely.

"I think so too," Jasper said sighing. He didn't like seeing Alice like this.

"Oh she'll figure out something, I mean come on it's Alice," Rosalie said from Emmett's lap.

"Don't count on it," Edward said grinning. "She can't come up with...oh God!"

"What?!" Everybody said at once.

"She's got a plan," Edward said grimacing. "Alice please shut up!" He yelled upstairs.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked worried.

"I don't know but she's singing the barney song in Ukrainian so it can't be good." He said wincing again.

**Upstairs...**

APOV

Think Alice! Wait! That's it! It's perfect! Haha Emmett you didn't cover this in the dare! Wait crap Edward's probably listening.

_"Бійка залишається динозавр від на наші польотом оперативної фантазії  
І коли він ще високий  
він ще на що подзвонити артикль динозавр фурор  
Barneys боку друзів в Україні великий і незначний  
вони не йшли чимало місця  
після шкільний вони побачитись відіграватимуть есдеки  
і свист із радісний переживає  
Бійка покази нами що чимало речі  
Як і як розвага удайте  
ABCs, і 123s  
А як як друг  
Бійка і єдине відіграватимуть есдеки із нами  
Коли американські можемо потрібно йому  
Бійка можна починати створювати ваш друг дуже  
І якщо ви просто удавання йому!"_

I sang over and over in my head blocking him out.

"Alice please shut up!" He yelled upstairs. Ha. Not happening.

"Alice your dare starts in 3 hours. You have that much time to say goodbye to everything you own!" Emmett called snickering.

Fine. If only he knew what I was going to be doing mwahaha! I quickly took out my cell phone and started dialing.

**Back down stairs...**

BPOV

"Emmett she has to have figured something out," Jasper said quietly.

"But how?!" Emmett whined. "I covered everything!"

"Apparently not," Edward said wincing again to what ever was going through Alice's head.

"We probably should call Good Will and let them know that a major donation is coming in three hours," I said.

"Your right! I'll do it!" Emmett said bouncing off of the love seat he and Rosalie were sharing.

"Oh god," Jasper muttered, "here we go again."

I turned towards Emmett so I could watch the show. I saw him dial the number to Good Will and then tap his foot impatiently while it rang.

"Hello Good Will?" He said when somebody picked up.

"Yes we do have a delivery."

"Umm about three moving vans of stuff,"

"No this is not a joke,"

"You idiot I just told you it wasn't a joke!"

"Yes I'm serious,"

"Emmett Cullen,"

"Three hours,"

"What are you a stalker!? I'm not telling you my age!" He yelled slamming the phone back on the hook.

"Stupid humans these days," He muttered sitting down as we all started laughing.

"Excuse me?" I said glaring at him.

"Not you every other human in this world," He said turning towards me.

"Oh ok then," I said smiling.

We ended up playing Go Fish for three hours before Alice came downstairs.

I heard moving vans pull into the driveway.

"Let's go," She said grinning mischievously.

**_A/N_**

**_Yes it's short - sorry. I'm leaving for Ohio tomorrow and I wanted to get something out to you guys. So even though it's not long please review and give me some ideas! What has Alice come up with? I want to hear your input on this one! Won't have another chapter until Sunday or Monday!_**


	11. Gotta Love Loopholes!

**_A/N_**

**_Ok I had a lot of questions on the song from the last chapter. Yes I did look up the barney song, and yes I did translate it into Ukrainian, and yes that is an actual language, and no I did not make it up. If you don't believe me go to an online translator and translate it. Ok I was really surprised that nobody figured out the loophole that Alice has come up with. Well I guess you will all find out in this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: Question for you...What does disclaimer mean?_**

Chapter 10

Gotta Love Loopholes!

BPOV

We all headed up into Alice's room where all her clothes were boxed up. There were so many boxes I didn't know how we were going to carry them all downstairs until Emmett picked up over half of them in his arms and started walking towards the moving vans outside. Right vampires ha this should be easy! I started to pick up one box but Edward quickly grabbed it out of my hands and added it to his pile.

"You don't have to do anything love," He said picking up more boxes, "just sit back and watch the show."

"I can help!" I insisted.

"Why don't you go help Alice in the basement?" Jasper suggested coming back for load number two.

"Ok!" I said hopping up and walking down to where Alice was packaging up more boxes at vampire speed.

"What can I do?" I asked walking up beside her.

"Umm, well there's still those five dressers over there with clothes, and then we have to go to my bathroom and emtpy out all the stuff in there," She answered filling up more boxes.

Jeez how many clothes did she own?!

"Oh and then we have to go to the storage center across town and empty out that too," Alice said throwing five more boxes to the already huge pile.

"How much stuff do you own Alice?" I said stunned at how much stuff there was.

"Just a few things here and there," She replied turning towards another dresser.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"Hmm we might need another moving van," She muttered to herself. "There all done!" She said brightly gathering up over 25 boxes and carrying them upstairs.

I grabbed one and followed her as Emmett came downstairs to grab the rest. Then Jasper came out with multiple boxes from Alice's bathroom.

"I think that's everything from the house guys," He said throwing them into the last moving van. "However we still have to go to the storage center, but we may need to get another van."

"I'll get the van and meet you guys over there," Edward said.

"Alright let's get this over with," Alice said getting into the first van.

Jasper and Emmett took the other vans as Rosalie and I climbed in with Alice.

"Alice what are you planning?" I asked while we were driving. Rosalie looked over eager to hear as well.

"Well, he has already said my dare and he can't change anything now so I guess it would hurt to tell you..." Alice said grinning.

I laughed, "It must be good then."

"Oh yes it is!" She replied still grinning.

"So get on with it!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Ok well think back to Emmett's dare. Remember all the instructions that he gave me?" She started.

We both nodded our heads.

"Well he didn't cover one loophole. So I called a few designers that I buy from quite often and told them my problem. Of course they were eager to help me out, so I gave them my credit card number and bought all the clothes, purses, etc. I wanted. Then they went to Wal-mart and set up everything on clearance racks just like Emmett said I was allowed to buy from. Next they told the manager at Wal-mart that Alice Cullen was coming shortly to pick up all the things they had set up, and that she would give him 90.00 for his time allowance of them to do this in the store. Then I will have everything for my two days and I didn't even use the whole 100!"

"Alice I'm proud to call you my sister," Rosalie said grinning along with Alice.

"Hang on Alice there's a couple flaws with that plan," I said. "First of all there's no price tags on all this stuff your talking about, so won't Emmett realize that you had this stuff brought in?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice said sighing, "do you honestly think I wouldn't have them put price tags on this stuff? Everything will be priced for 1.00 or less of course! It's not a lot, because I can obviously buy the rest of my stuff after this stupid dare is over!"

"But why only 90.00? Why not use the whole 100.00?" I asked as Alice pulled into the storage center.

"Because I want to prove to Emmett that I can shop without spending over 100.00," She said hopping out of the van to unlock the gate.

"Yeah right," Rosalie muttered. "That girl can't spend less then 1,000 let alone 100!"

"Agreed," I said as Alice jumped back into the van.

"Gee thanks for the support guys," She said glaring at us.

Rosalie and I both grinned back at her.

"You know it's the truth Alice," Rosalie said smiling.

"That's besides the point," She muttered back.

Edward pulled in behind Jasper and Emmett with another moving van. So far we were at four. I didn't think it was possible for a girl to own so much stuff! Alice ended up having not one but two storage garages that were the largest size possible.

"Wow," I said shaking my head as the guys quickly emptied out both garages.

"Well the stuff wouldn't fit in the house so I had to put it somewhere!" Alice said defensively.

"Ok off to Good Will!" Emmett said loading up the last box.

"Oh yay!" Alice said sarcastically.

Emmett grinned over at her. The ride to Good Will was uneventful. When we arrived in the parking lot with four oversized moving vans the look on people's faces was so funny I almost fell over laughing. We drove around to the back where the drop off was and Emmett quickly unloaded the vans while no one was looking.

"Say goodbye Alice! We are off to Wal-mart now!" Emmett said hopping into the van. "But first we gotta go drop these back off."

We dropped off the moving vans and ran back to the house. Well I didn't run I just enjoyed the ride back.

"Ok let's get this over with," Alice said grumpily as she headed over to the Porsche.

"Oh no you don't," Emmett said stepping in front of her. "We all know you have scads of cash hidden all over that thing."

"Hmfp! Fine then," Alice said turning towards the Volvo.

"Nope we are going in the jeep!" Emmett said picking her up and throwing her into the back of the jeep.

"Eww I hate this dirty thing!" Alice shrieked.

"It'll be ok Alice promise," Jasper said sliding in next to her.

We all climbed into the jeep and Emmett roared out of the driveway heading towards Wal-mart.

"Ok Alice," Emmett said parking infront of Wal-mart. "Hand it over."

"Fine," She said glaring at him as she dumped 5 credit cards and over 2,000 in cash into his hand.

She turned to get out of the jeep when Emmett stopped her.

"Oh no you don't," He said holding out his hand again.

"God I hate you," She muttered throwing some more credit cards and money into his hand.

"Thank-you," He said grinning. "Here is your money."

He gave her a 100 bill as she stomped off into the store. Rosalie and I glanced at each other knowing her plans.


	12. What's the Plan?

**_A/N_**

**_Ok here you go! One more chapter before school starts tomorrow. Blah. Oh and for you people who haven't seen it already I have a new story up! So please check it out if you get a chance! Ok so here is Alice and Wal-mart. Will she get away with her plan or is Emmett going to stop her? Well why don't you stop reading this and find out! hehe._**

**_Disclaimer: I'm obviously not the owner of Twilight if I'm putting up a disclaimer._**

Chapter 11

What's the Plan?

APOV

I stomped off into the stupid store holding only 100. I was so mad even though I knew I was getting designer clothing. Why did he have to be so damn smart and take all my extra money/credit cards?! What ever. I was totally going to trick him today. He wouldn't know what hit him. I quickly looked around the store and spotted the racks of clothing from my designers.

"Yes," I muttered quickly strolling over and grabbing everything off the racks.

I was going up to pay for all my new clothing when the rest of my family walked in and stared at me in shock. Ha. They figured I would be at least a few hours. I saw Bella and Rosalie exchange a smile seems they knew what was up.

"Ah you must be Alice Cullen," the manager said taking my clothes and putting them into Wal-mart bags - ew gross I would have to burn those ASAP.

"Yes," I answered handing him the money.

"Have a nice day," He smiled winking at me.

Nasty he had to be what 60? Dang it was hard being beautiful. I heard Edward snort from across the store and I turned to glare at him. Stupid mind-reading vampire. I grabbed my ugly Wal-mart bags and marched out the doors to the Jeep with the rest of them on my heels.

"Done already?!" Emmett asked in shock.

"Yes now let's go away from this offending store," I snarled.

"Yes ma'am," He smirked at me. I growled in response.

The ride home was uneventful. I winked at Rosalie and Bella who smiled at me. Oh yes I was genius. Edward raised his eyebrow at me. Crap. Mind-reading vampire. Ok let's see how about Jingle-bells this time!

"Jingle Bells Jingle Bells..." I sang in my head.

I saw him shake his head and turn his attention back to Bella. Ha I win. Emmett pulled into our driveway and parked the Jeep outfront. I hopped out and grabbed Bella and Rosalie and dragged them upstairs to show them what I got.

"Wow Alice," Bella said as I was spreading out my stuff.

"Nice sis," Rosalie said grinning.

"I know," I grinned back.

"FAMILY MEETING DOWNSTAIRS!" Emmett yelled even though we all had vampire hearing minus Bella.

"Oh joy," Rosalie said walking downstairs.

"What's going on?" Bella asked turning towards me.

"No idea," I answered. "Remember I'm not looking."

"Oh yeah," She said walking downstairs after Rosalie.

Emmett cleared his throat as we all sat down. "Ok everybody, as we all know Alice can not shop any where except Wal-mart for the next two days. She has 100. Now Alice how much did you spend today?"

"90," I answered.

"Ok now you know that if anything happens to your clothing you can use the remaining money to go buy new." He said with a poker face.

"Oh I've got plenty for two days," I said grinning with Rosalie and Bella.

"Ok then Family meeting over," He said as I skipped off to finish unloading my clothes.

EMPOV

Edward and Jasper started to get up to go do god-knows-what when I stopped them.

"No you guys are coming with me," I said as I dragged them into the basement.

"Emmett let go," Jasper struggled.

I dropped them both onto the couch and locked the door.

"Ok Alice is up to something," I said dropping into the lazyboy.

"No shit Sherlock," Jasper said.

I growled at him before Edward said, "Ok so what did she do that you forgot to put in her dare?"

"Well if I knew then we wouldn't be down here!" I said sighing.

I loved my brothers to death but sometimes they were so stupid it wasn't even funny.

"Look who your calling stupid Emmett," Edward hissed. Stupid mind reader.

"Chill guys," Jasper said sending calm our way.

I sighed and Edward continued, "Obviously Rose and Bella are in on it too."

"Yeah they've been silently communicating all day," Jasper added.

"I bet I could get Rosalie to tell me," I whispered thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked looking straight at me.

"Oh yeah," I grinned as I called, "Rose baby come here for a sec."

She walked down stairs and looked at me and said, "What?"

I walked over to her and started kissing her. "I missed you," I whispered still kissing her.

She responded just like I knew she would and started kissing me back.

"Babe?" I asked still kissing her.

"Mmm?" She answered running her hands through my hair.

"What's Alice up to?" I whispered quietly.

"She had designers go and put clothes in Wal-mart," Rosalie answered me kissing me some more.

"Thank-you," I murmered against her lips.

"SHIT!" She screamed pulling away from me.

"What!?" I asked trying to hold her arm.

"Emmett Cullen let go of me now!" She yelled. "Alice is going to kill me!"

"Nah," I said grinning, "not if you join us and help get her back good."

She looked at me and said, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll show you later," I said grinning evilly.

"Deal," She said kissing me again.

I heard Jasper cough behind me. Crap they were still here.

"Sorry guys," I said turning around.

"So what's the plan?" Bella said coming downstairs.

"I..Uh.. what plan?" I stuttered.

"Don't play stupid with me Emmett, I heard everything, now what's the plan?" She glared at me.

I smiled and thought this was getting better by the minute.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok yeah I know it's short but I wanted to get something out to you guys before tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews are like chocolate! You can never get enough!_**

**_Extra: _**

**_To all of you who have heard about the Midnight Sun incident. I think we should not read the partial draft of Midnight Sun. Stephenie said "I did not want my readers to ecperience Midnight Sun before it was completed, Edited and published. I think it is important for everybody to know that what happened was a huge violation of my rights as an author, not to mention me as a human being." I think we should honor what she says and show her our support. We shouldn't read Midnight Sun until it is complete, edited and published. Please send this message to as many people as you know so we can show Stephenie how much her fans support her and give her the respect she deserves. (Think of it as a silent stand) The throat may burn but we will not satisfy the thirst!_**


	13. What Did You Do!

**_A/N_**

**_Ok you lucky duckys I was in such a good mood I decided to get one more chapter out today! Woohoo! Also some of you were confused about the Midnight Sun thingy at the end of the last chapter. Please go to _****_on the home page under the Aug. 28th entry. It will explain it there. Also some of you took offense to what was posted at the end of last chapter - so sorry about that. What that means is I don't think we should read the versions published out there by other people because some have been changed and stuff. I think it's fine to read the one that Stephenie posted because that's all we are going to be getting. Sorry for any confusion! I know this one is short but hey two chapters in one day is pretty good! _**

**_Disclaimer: I see no point in putting one of these up..._**

Chapter 12

What Did You Do?!

BPOV

Alice was going to owe me big time for this one. I hated going against everybody like this. But Alice said that Emmett was up to something and she needed to know what it was. So being the good friend I was I agreed to help her out. Big mistake.

"Ok so the plan," Emmett started, "We need to get rid of these new clothes that Alice bought and force her to buy ugly ones. She only has 10.00 left."

"Ok but she's going to be around her clothes 24/7 for the next two days you know that right?" Jasper said seems he knew exactly how Alice was.

"Ok so here's what we do," Emmett said grinning, "Jasper take her out to hunt and then she will take a shower after she hunts and then while she's in the shower we will take her clothes."

So that's what they were planning to do. Great.

"Uh guys I'm going to go get some food. But I like the idea!" I said before running upstairs to tell Alice.

JPOV

"Guys she's up to something," I said as Bella vanished upstairs. "Her emotions are like all over the place."

"Is she teaming up with Alice or something?" Emmett asked worried.

"I believe so," I answered.

"Great, that's just fantastic!" Emmett hissed.

BPOV

"Alice?" I asked coming into her room where she was flipping through her new things.

"What's the scoop?" She said looking at me.

"Jasper's going to ask you to hunt and then assuming you go with him you'll want to take a shower when you get back and then they will take your clothes while you shower and do god-knows-what with them and force you to buy new ones," I said sighing.

"Ha ok well we can't let them know anything's up so here's what we'll do," She said smiling as I sat down. "We will lay out some of my clothes and they will assume that that's all I bought when really I have a ton more clothes in my closet and dresser!"

"Nice," I said agreeing.

"Ok now you go back down stairs and make it look like nothing's up," She grinned.

"Mkay!" I said bouncing off the bed and making my way downstairs.

I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips so that it looked like I came up for food. I ran downstairs again to find everybody talking.

"So Jasper when are you going to take her to hunt?" I asked sitting down and eating some chips.

"Right now actually," He answered standing up. "We'll be back soon."

"Who's up for X-box?!" Emmett yelled grabbing a controller.

"I'm in," Edward said grabbing the other one.

"I'll watch," I said and Rosalie nodded her head agreeing.

The boys played for about a half hour until Alice and Jasper showed up.

"Ew I'm disgusting," Alice said shaking her head, "I'm heading for the shower, be back soon!"

"That's our cue," Emmett whispered.

I grimaced and followed everybody upstairs.

Alice had thrown a few things on her bed but not alot.

"Guys this isn't everything," Emmett groaned.

"Let's raid the closets!" Rosalie said going to open up one of the doors.

"No!" I said darting in front of it. "Honestly she can't have bought more then that with only 100!"

"Bella step away from the door," Emmett growled.

I shook my head.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper said before sending sleeping waves my way.

"No!" I groaned as blackness fell over me.

I woke later on the couch in the family room to Emmett's voice.

"What the hell is a Giorgio Armani?" He asked

"It's a designer dimwit!" I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Ugh," I groaned opening my eyes.

"Hello love," Edward grinned at me.

"What did I miss?" I asked sitting up.

"Well Jasper put you to sleep, Emmett found the rest of Alice's clothes, Alice is still in the shower, and now we are burning the clothes," He said smiling.

"What?!" I screeched looking over to where Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were throwing clothes into the fire in the fireplace.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said looking over at me. "Finally decided to wake up huh?"

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled at him. "Alice is going to kill you guys!"

"Doubt it!" He snickered back.

That's when we heard the shower shut off upstairs.

"Oh boy here we go," Jasper muttered to himself.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Alice screamed as she ran downstairs stopping in shock when she saw the burning clothes. "What.Did.You.Do?!"

**_A/N_**

**_There you go. Remember I love reviews/PMs!_**


	14. You Can't Be Serious!

**_A/N _**

**_Ok three cheers for emily! yay! I survived my first day at a public school! Ok anywho back to the story - A big thank-you to 3daygirl for her idea in this story! And for other ideas that I am getting in don't worry I will be using a lot of them in future chapters and yes I will reconize you all! I love all of the ideas so much so please keep 'em comin'! _**

**_Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of just writing these._**

Chapter 13

You Can't Be Serious!

BPOV

One minute Emmett was laughing and then the next minute he was in the fire. Yes in the fire. Alice had thrown him in the fire! Well, I guess it's a good thing vampires can't burn. Emmett was just sitting there looking amused while Alice was trying to find her clothes in the roaring fire.

"Give it up sis, they are outa here!" Emmett said standing out of the fire and trying to get his clothes to stop burning.

I started giggling at the funny sight.

"Nooooo!" Alice moaned burying her face in her hands.

"It's ok Alice, you can always buy new," I said trying to comfort her while everybody else was laughing.

"YOU!" She yelled at me jumping up.

I stepped back into Edward's arms shocked at her outburst.

"What?!" I whimpered.

"You let them do this! You were supposed to be on my side!" She yelled pointing her finger at me.

"It's not my fault!" I wailed. "Blame your husband! He put me to sleep!"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," Alice growled as Jasper cowered into a corner.

"Sweetheart-" He started to say but was cut off by Alice.

"Don't you dare sweetheart me!" She screamed making him cower in the corner. "You can forget about doing anything with me for the next few days," She snarled.

"But.. I...I" Jasper sputtered shocked at what she was doing to him.

"No and that's final," She hissed glaring at him.

"Alice don't do this please!" He pleaded while she was still glaring at him.

"I already did," She said shortly before stomping off upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Emmett whispered.

"Excuse me?" I said confused at what he was talking about.

"Every single thing!" Rosalie whispered back coming holding a video camera.

"You video taped it?" Edward asked his jaw dropping.

"Every single thing!" Rosalie repeated grinning.

"What's the point?" I asked curious.

"You'll see in about another 50 years or so Bella," Jasper said sighing.

Just then Alice came down the stairs wearing Jasper's shirt and a pair of Rosalie's sweats that she had rolled up muliple times because of her height.

"I'm wearing these until I can go to Wal-mart and buy a stupid shirt and sweatpants to wear for the next to days," She growled grabbing her keys and heading outside.

"It's going to be a long two days," Edward sighed holding my hand and walking outside following Alice.

"Oh yeah," I agreed.

**_A/N _**

**_Yes I know it's like my shortest chapter yet. Shoot me. I wasn't planning on updating until at least Friday. So be happy with what you got P. Anyways even if you hate my guts for making it so short please drop me a review or something. I don't care if you wanna yell at me and tell me to hurry up just anything would be nice! Oh and ideas please! I need 'em!_**


	15. There's No Way

**_A/N _**

**_Ok everybody thanks for waiting for this one. It's the last part of Alice's dare. The next dare will be in the next chapter. Also I have been getting a lot of things saying that I need to do Edward and Bella's dare because that would be funny. To answer your questions yes I will be doing everybody's dares - Including E&B. Please just be patient. No neither of them are next but possibly after that ;). I love ya all and thanks for stickin' with me. OH! Ok major apologies to vazy for her idea in the last chapter! I forgot to put you in the end A/N. So sorry! So anyways everybody thank vazy for her idea! On with the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: My hand is starting to hurt just wasting my time typing this thing._**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_There's No Way_**

APOV

God Emmett was so dead after this. So So SO dead. My plan was ruined. My plan was over! How?! Oh yeah Emmett. The nerve. I sat fuming on the hood of my Porsche waiting for the rest of them to get their butts out here. Ok I just need to come up with another plan Alice you can do this.

"Don't count on it Alice," Edward snickered coming outside.

Idiot.

"Hey!" He said frowning at me.

Whatever I'm not going to waste my time on you. Ok back to planning. I saw him roll his eyes at me and shake his head while everybody else came outside. As we were driving back to the sickening store I was trying to come up with another plan but nothing was coming to my mind. Grrrrr.

"Aww poor little Alice has to shop at Wally World," Emmett grinned.

Bad idea seems I was driving and he was in the back seat.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled grabbing the steering wheel as I lunged for Emmett.

Before I got to him Jasper was holding me back and Edward was now driving.

"Alice calm down," Jasper ordered looking me in the eye.

I sighed and relax so he would let me go.

"Fine," I snarled pushing Edward out of the driver's seat and pulling into the parking lot. "Let's get this over with."

Rosalie glanced at me silently asking if I a new plan. I shook my head and sluggishly got out of my car.

"Ugh," I groaned dragging my feet as everybody pushed me towards the store.

"Alice we can all go do something after this," Bella suggested smiling. "Maybe dinner or the spa?"

"That sounds nice," I sighed walking through the doors. I had only been in this store twice. The first time was earlier when I got my first set of BEAUTIFUL clothes and now the nasty ugly clothes were calling my name.

"Remember Alice, only 10!" Emmett said gleefully.

Oh damn, had I already spent 90!

"And clearance racks!" Edward adding grinning.

I made a mental note to punch him later. I didn't say anything but just walked off to the juniors department. I searched through a few clearance racks feeling my family's eyes boring into my back. I didn't see anything and finally after about 30 minutes I decided that I really wasn't going to find anything worth buying so I just picked out a skirt and top and went to try them on.

"Oh for the love of all that is good!" I yelled standing infront of the mirror.

Sometimes I really hated my short size! Why did everything have to be so big! Don't they know that some people in this freaking world arn't fat!

"What's wrong Alice?!" Bella said rushing into the changing area. She stopped when she saw the extremely baggy clothes on me. "Oh boy."

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

"You might need to try the kids department Alice," Rosalie snickered coming into the room.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed glancing over at the kids clothing.

"Oh hell yes!" Emmett yelled laughing outside the dressing room.

I growled over at his direction. There was no way I was going to wear some 5 year olds clothes!

"Alice I think it's your only chance," Bella said frowning.

"Yeah don't forget your still wearing Jasper's shirt and my sweats!" Rosalie said looking up and down me.

"Aw come on!" I hissed walking over to wear barbies and princesses were closing in on me.

I kept my hands to my sides being careful not to touch anything around me. I heard laughter behind me and I growled loudly. A couple kids looked at me curiosity written all over their faces. So I hissed over at them and they ran back to their moms. That's what I thought! I smirked and then remembering where I was my smile fell. I finally found nothing with pictures of High School Musical or Disney on it. A jean skirt and tank. It would have to do. I sighed picking up the clothing and going to try it on again. Thank god something fit. And oh yes 9.99! Score!

"Did you find something Alice?" Jasper asked when I came out of the changing room.

"Yes now let's go," I snarled.

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett said saluting me.

I paid for my new ugly clothes and walked out the door. Before I made it too far Emmett was restraining me.

"What?!" I hissed.

"You have to put on the clothes!" He said grinning hugely.

"Oh for the love of god!" I yelled heading back inside to put on my clothes.

When I came out I could tell everybody was trying hard not to laugh.

"What?!" I said marching over to my car.

"I didn't know you liked Blues Clues Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed giggling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your shirt," Bella said pointing towards my back.

"Oh please don't be-" I whispered looking over my back. Sure enough Blues Clues.

"Damn it!" I screamed climbing in my car and driving off. I didn't care that I was leaving them behind they could walk for all I cared. I was going home and taking a nice long bath. This was going to be a long two days.

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys, I know this is shorter then most chapter's I've written, but this will probably be the size for a while. School has been crazy along with swimming, piano, and flute. But I won't abandon you guys! Pinky swear! Ok again thanks for the awesome reviews! Please keep 'em coming! Ideas Ideas Ideas!_**


	16. Trying To Survive

**_A/N_**

**_Hey everybody! Ok you luckys you all get another chapter! Yay! So before you read this I have to tell a story. So my bestie GBSM (and for you people who have no idea what the heck that means GBSM God Bless Stephenie Meyer) and I are taking French this year. And all you people out there who take Spanish/French know that you get a different name from that language right? So GBSM and I picked awesomely sweet names to go with Twilight. Her's is Alice and mine is Alice-Jo! Hehe yes we are amazingly obsessed - be jealous. So anyways all you people out there if you get a chance to get a new name pick a Cullen name! Ok story time over read the actual story now!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I need to spell it out for you? D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R!_**

Chapter 15

Trying To Survive

BPOV

When Alice roared out of the parking lot all of us stood in shock looking at the car going farther and farther.

"It's going to be a long two days," Edward muttered as he pulled me into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he picked me up.

"Running home seems our ride left without us," He answer already starting to run.

Within minutes we were at the front door of his house and the Porsche was already in the driveway.

"So are we still up for dinner tonight?" Rosalie asked walking inside.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper said following Emmett into the living room.

"Well come on then Bella we have to go get ready!" Rosalie said dragging me upstairs.

I saw Edward shoot me an apologizing glance before turning around to start another wrestling match with Emmett. Alice was in her bathtub soaking in tons of little bubbles.

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed at her.

"What?" She asked opening one eye.

"We're going out for dinner now let's go!" Rosalie answered pulling me into a chair and starting to work on my hair.

In about an hour we were all finally ready to go and apparently the guys had already changed and were watching TV downstairs.

"Come on slow pokes!" Rosalie said pulling on Emmett's arm. "Let's go!"

"Who are you calling slow pokes Mrs. I take an hour to get ready?" Edward said getting up.

"Shut up," She hissed back going out the door with Emmett and Jasper right behind her.

"Ready?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Yup, let's go to dinner so the human can eat!" He answered smiling.

"Funny," I said smiling back as we walked out the door.

We all loaded into the Porsche again and Alice took off driving at 120 miles per hour. Needless to say we were there in about 2 minutes.

"You know Alice," I sighed, "sometimes it is nice just to enjoy the scenery."

"Psh yeah right," She laughed getting out of the car, "who in their right mind wants to look at boring old trees?"

I just shook my head and followed her into the restaurant. She ended up picking some French restaurant. Great, they all speak French!

"So Bells whatcha want to eat tonight?" Emmett asked as we sat down.

I looked at the menu. Of course it had to be in French.

"Emmett tell the waiter I want something with fries please," I said putting the menu back on the table.

"Sure thing lil sis!" He said grinning.

The meal passed pretty quickly. The food was excellent and it was pretty fun hanging out with my soon to be family.

"Ready to go guys?" Edward asked as I finished my last bite.

"Sure thing," Jasper said putting some money on the table.

"We are outa here!" Emmett said loudly causing many people to turn our way.

"Idiot!" Rosalie whispered hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Rose don't be mean," He whimpered.

"Good lord Emmett be a man," She said back walking out the doors.

Emmett sighed and walked out after her. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I followed them to the car. I was trying not to laugh as Alice kept fidgeting with her clothes.

"I look like a first grader!" She whinned as we drove home.

"Tough Luck," Emmett grinned.

"Emmett," Jasper warned sending out calm waves.

"Fine, Fine," He shrugged.

When we got home it was pretty late and I was starting to get a little tired. When I tried to hide my yawn it didn't work and Edward picked me up and carried me to his giant bed.

"I'm not," yawn, "tired," I tried to tell him.

"Sure your not," He said smiling.

"Go to sleep Bella," He added as I tried to sit up.

"Fine," I huffed sitting back down.

"G'night Bella," Edward said as he laid down next to me.

"'Night," I answered smiling.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok I know I said next dare would be this chapter. Sorry. Promise it will be in the next chapter! Honestly this time. I just kinda wanted to get this one out. I could have gone without this chapter...but I love you guys so much I thought I would give you an extra one. Ok next chapter out hopefully Sunday! Only if I get some more reviews though. Please guys I need more ideas!_**


	17. My Baby!

**_A/N_**

**_Woohoo! Yeah I got another one up! :) Ok so is having some issues right now which means I can't reply to reviews for a while. So even if I can't reply I will save all my emails and reply once they are back up and running. Thanks for all you people for your reviews! Ok as promised the next dare...mwahaha!_**

**_Disclaimer: I really don't think I own twilight._**

Chapter 16

My Baby!

BPOV

I woke up to a very dark room. I glanced at the clock - 10:00AM. Sun should be pouring through my windows by now. I looked over at the windows. There were big black sheets covering all of them. What the heck.

"Morning love," Edward said coming into the room.

"Morning," I said stretching. "Care to explain the windows?"

"Alice," He said laughing.

"What did she do?" I asked puzzled. Why would Alice cover the windows?

"Well she thinks that she looks terrible and yeah she does it's true," He started to say but was interrupted by a loud growl echoing through the house which I assumed was Alice. "Anyways, she covered up any reflective surface so she wouldn't be able to see herself. All windows, mirrors, counter tops etc."

"Wow, how long does she have left?" I asked getting out of bed.

"A couple more hours," He responded following me out of the door.

We walked down stairs to find Alice pacing around on the floor mumbling to herself. I grabbed a box of cereal and started eating it out of the box.

"Uh Bella don't you want some milk with that?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," I said going to sit on the couch.

"You humans are so gross sometimes," He said sitting next to me.

Rosalie hit the back of his head before sitting in his lap and saying, "Be nice."

"Yeah whatever," He grinned.

We ended up watching cartoons for hours until suddenly in the middle of Scooby-Doo Alice jumped up grabbed her purse and was out the door. I could hear the Porcshe tires squealing down the driveway.

"What the-" I started to say when Emmett sighed and said, "Her dare's over."

"Ah gotcha," I replied getting up to stretch again.

Rosalie and I ended up watching the guys play video games for about 4 hours before we heard trucks coming down the driveway. I ran to the window and glanced out. My jaw dropped to the ground as I counted 3 huge trucks start to unload box after box of clothing.

"Ah shopping Alice strikes again," Jasper muttered as he dropped his controller.

"I'm home guys!" Alice yelled coming into the basement.

"Buy enough Alice?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Shut up Eddie," She growled before sitting down in the lazyboy.

"Don't call me that!" He growled back.

"GUYS!" Jasper yelled trying to calm everybody down again.

"Oh boy next dare next dare!" Emmett said grinning.

Immediately everybody sat up straight and looked at Alice.

"Hmmm," She said thinking. "Rosalie Dare or Dare?"

Everybody looked at Rosalie while she answered, "Actually Alice I think this time up for change how about Dare!"

"Nice pick sis!" Alice started saying. "Rosalie Cullen I dare you to sell your M3 on e-bay. And you can not buy it back nor may you have anybody else buy it back for the rest of eternity."

I backed into Edward's chest. I could see the fumes coming off of Rosalie. That car was her baby. Oh boy this was not going to end well.

"You are going to die in your sleep tonight you stupid pixie!" She screamed lunging at Alice.

"To bad I can't sleep then!" Alice replied dodging another blow.

"I hate you Alice! I hate you with a passion!" Rosalie scream before running upstairs.

I heard her door slam and I turned back towards Alice.

"Not bad," I said smiling.

"I know," She said happily.

"Emmett you do realize that you have to buy her a new car as soon as her M3 is gone right?" Jasper said smirking.

"Aw shit man," He groaned. "Alice you idiot!"

"Why thank you dear brother!" She replied before skipping upstairs.

**_A/N _**

**_There you go! Ok so whatcha guys think? Good/Bad? Let me know please! And if you have anything you would like to see in this story please let me know! Oh and don't forget school again so next chapter won't be for a probably 3 days to a week!_**


	18. The Next Part

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys, so a few of you weren't happy with the last chapter. I'm very sorry about that. I know I didn't do Edward or Bella but they are coming up next I swear. If there's anything I can do to make this story better please tell me instead of just saying that it sucked ok? Cause I really wanna make this story the best for you guys. Ok please read the A/N at the end lots of info in there._**

**_Disclaimer: You know what? Maybe I do own twilight...ha ha not._**

Chapter 17

The Next Part

BPOV

We all went upstairs and into the living room. Alice quickly went to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Rosie?" in a sweet voice.

Rosalie's growl echoed through the house. I never said I was done with your dare yet so you'd better come down here to hear the rest.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie's loud voice shrieked through the house. "What more is there?!"

She came down stairs making a loud entrance and glaring at Alice.

"I never said I was done with your dare. As I recall you interrupted me to go upstairs. So I will have to finish it right now!" Alice said skipping over to sit on Jasper's lap.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Rosalie yelled again before sitting on the couch.

Emmett tried to pull her into his lap, but she flinched away and hissed, "Don't touch me!"

Whoa. She was mad. Everybody backed away from her and watched as Alice started the next part of her dare.

"As I said before, you must sell your car on e-bay and you may not buy it back yourself, nor may you have anybody else buy it back for you. The next part of your dare is that you must sell it for less than 2,000."

"Your joking right?" Rosalie said glaring at Alice.

"I don't joke Rosalie," Alice said back in the same tone. "And plus that just gave me another idea for your dare."

"NO!" Rosalie screamed jumping up.

"YES!" Alice yelled back jumping up. "For every hour that it doesn't sell you have to lower the price by 100!"

"I hate you!" Rosalie screamed towering over Alice. "I hate all of you!" She continued turning to glare at the rest of us.

"Life sucks sis," Jasper grinned.

"UGH!" Rosalie growled again before heading upstairs again where she slammed the door.

"Dude," Emmett said getting up and grabbing his keys, "You are coming with me." He grabbed Jasper's shirt and pulled him out the door.

"We'll be back soon bye," Emmett said walking out the door.

"Where the heck are they going?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"To look for a new car for Rosalie," Edward whispered so quietly that even Rosalie's vampire hearing wouldn't be able to make out the words.

"I see," I said grinning. This was so great. I don't think I've ever seen Rosalie so mad.

"Oh Rosie!" Alice called sweetly upstairs. She was answered by a growl echoing through the house.

"It's time to start your dare dear sister!" Edward continued taunting.

Rosalie suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh you just wait Mr. hotshot your next." She hissed at Edward.

I gulped. This was going to be an interesting battle.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys this is the only chapter I'm going to be getting out this weekend. You have no idea how freaking busy I am this weekend but I just wanted to get this little shortie one out to ya. So please please please review even if it is short. Also new story up! Yay! Please go R&R! I'm totally crazy about this new story. It's really different from this one and my other one, but I hope you guys will like it! I will hopefully be finishing up my other one Vamptastic Cooking within the next week or so. Ok I think that's all I have for this weekend. Thanks for reading guys! Luv ya all!_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	19. Going Twice and SOLD!

**_A/N_**

**_BIG NEWS! (At the bottom!) _**

**_Yeah ok so I really wasn't going to write this one and then I got some awesome reviews begging me to write some more this weekend. And because I love reviews I decided to write you guys another one See what reviewing does!! -cough hint cough-_**

**_Disclaimer: I really don't want Twilight...just Emmett :D_**

Chapter 18

Going Twice and SOLD!

BPOV

Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and I sat down at the dinning room table where Alice placed a laptop down in front of Rosalie.

"Ok Rose add away!" Alice said cheerfully. Rosalie growled loudly before grabbing the computer and typing.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed looking over Rose's shoulder.

"What's wrong?!" I asked going over to look at the screen.

When I looked at the screen I fell to my knees laughing. Rosalie had made her username: youwilldiepixie.

"Nice Rosalie," Edward said trying to hide a smile.

She just smirked before grabbing the camera off the counter and heading out the garage to take a photo of her car. She was back within 6 seconds and already adding the picture and information onto e-bay.

"Jeez girl what's the rush?" Edward said laughing at Rosalie's speed.

"I want to get my dare over so I can get your sorry little ass dared even worse," She said not breaking her typing.

Edward was concentrating very hard on what I think was Rosalie's mind. He apparently didn't find any clues because he finally sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"There done," Rosalie said clicking one last button. "See Alice all done, now where are those other guys so we can move on with this game?"

"Uh uh uh," Alice said taking the computer from Rosalie. "I have to first prof-read this and make sure you followed everything and then we have to wait until your car sells."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie shrieked jumping up. "Can't we just get this stupid game on with?!"

"Nope!" Edward answered her laughing.

"Oh you just wait Edward your time is coming very quickly," Rosalie growled at him.

"Ok guys chill please," I said laughing.

"So how much are you selling the M3 for Rose?" Edward smirked.

"Exactly 1,999," She answered without missing a beat.

"Nice," Alice said looking at the picture that she had taken of the car.

It was a good picture except for the black smudges that she had put all over the car. Did she really think that was going to stop somebody from buying it? Especially seems it was barely 2 years old? While I was think about all of this Emmett and Jasper came back into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Rosalie yelled at Emmett.

"Just out hunting with Jasper," He lied smoothly.

"Fine," Rosalie answered sighing.

"9, 8 ,7 ,6 ,5," Alice started whispering under her breath.

Rosalie grabbed the computer and whispered, "Damn it!" When the email dinged saying that somebody had bought her car.

"That car had no chance at that price baby," Emmett said trying to calm down Rosalie.

"They will come to pick it up in a few weeks the email says," Alice read happily.

Rosalie hissed and Emmett said, "Do you wanna go out and say bye to it Rose?"

She just growled and walked outside to the garage.

"Wait for it, wait for it," Emmett whispered inching towards the door.

Suddenly Rosalie's high pitch shriek echoed through the house and she burst through the door and ran into Emmett's arms.

"OHMIGODYOUBOUGHTMETHEMX-5MIATA!" She shrieked covering his face with kisses. **_(Picture of Rose's new car in the profile! Imagine the car in white.)_**

"Love you Rosie," He smiled kissing her back.

"Whoa guys ok way to much PDA here," Alice said punching Emmett playfully in the arm.

"There's so much I can do to that baby's engine!" Rosalie said grinning.

Everybody started laughing as we all sat down in the living room.

"So Edward..." Rosalie said sitting down on Emmett's lap.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys honestly this is all I can get out this weekend. Sorry! Lot's of info below please read it all!_**

**_BIG NEWS_**

**_Ok guys so unless your like majorly dumb I'm pretty sure you all have figured out that Edward's dare is next. So I have a few ideas for Edward, and I have gotten a few ideas. However what I have come up with is not good, but I like alot of the ideas coming from you guys. So...this is what is going to happen. Edward's dare is going to be from you guys. You are pretty much going to write the next chapter(s). So this means that check my reviews, see what other people have come up with, add to their ideas, or give me new ideas! I will not post Edward's dare for at least a week. Possibly two if I haven't found an idea I like. So please guys I want this one to be from you!_**


	20. Hide n Seek

**_A/N_**

**_YAY! Ok guys I felt honestly stupid when reading all of your guys' ideas. You people are smarticle! Jeez. I got so many awesomely amazingly sweet ideas for this chapter. I have lots of thanks to go to people but I will list those at the end. Also if I didn't use your idea please don't be offended! I loved all of them. I wrote every single idea down in my notebookand then went through and used ideas to build this chapter. Many of you said that I should use Bella as his dare. Well I did. So thank you to everybody who said I should use Bella. Ok now go read this awesome chapter written by you guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I could care less if I owned twilight! I'm so happy about this chapter! EIKK!_**

Chapter 19

Hide-n-Seek

BPOV

"Yes Rosalie?" Edward replied sighing as he sat down.

"You get to wait here while the rest of us go for a ride," She grinned getting up. "Come on guys!"

We all got up and followed Rosalie outside. She walked over to her new car but Emmett stopped her by saying,

"Um Rose I don't think we are all going to fit in there..."

"Hmph!" She hissed, "Fine then we'll take the Volvo!"

"Oh no you don't," Edward yelled coming out of the house. "That's my car!"

"FINE THEN!" Rosalie yelled stalking over to the jeep. "Emmett I swear to god if you tell me that I can't use this jeep-"

"It's fine babe!" Emmett said probably to scared to say otherwise.

"Good," She growled as we all loaded into the jeep.

Rosalie drove us around aimlessly for about 30 minutes before pulling into a random restaurant. We walked out side and picked a table in the back. When the waiter came I quickly just ordered a coke and said that I wasn't hungry.

"Ok guys," Rosalie said smiling at us. "Let's plan!"

"Anybody got any ideas?" Jasper said looking around the table at us.

"Well it has to involve Bella obviously," Alice stated.

"Dur-duh!" Emmett added.

Great I was going to be involved how wonderful.

"What do you guys think about making this a really complex dare?" Rosalie suggested. "Like having him do alot of things?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett yelled causing people's heads to turn.

Rosalie hit him on the back of his head.

"Ouch," He muttered under his breath.

"Ok guys just tell me what I have to do and we're good," I said truely scared about what I was going to have to do.

"Well..." Rosalie said grinning as she took out her phone.

**-One Hour Later-**

Once we were done planning we all headed back to the house in the jeep. We walked inside to find Edward pacing in front of the kitchen.

"Hey guys," He said as we filed inside.

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

"Hi Edward!"

"Hello!"

"Hey Eddie bro!"

"So Edward have a seat," Rosalie grinned as we all sat down.

"Ok Rosalie spit it out I really don't want to see that much of Emmett!" Edward was wincing. God knows what Rosalie was blocking him with.

"Oo you asked for it now," Alice whispered.

Edward turned to glare at her.

"Ok Edward listen carefully," Rosalie began still grinning. "Your dare is more of a challenge then a dare. So let me explain everything before I get to the actual dare."

"Ok.." Edward agreed hesitantly.

"Alice and I are taking Bella with us," Rosalie started to say.

"N-" Edward tried to say but Rosalie interrupted him.

"Yes! Now shut up and listen!" She hissed. Edward closed his mouth but his eyes were pitch black. "Now as I was saying Alice and I are taking Bella with us somewhere."

"Where?" Edward growled.

"I can't tell you that," Rosalie grinned.

"Oh you sure as hell can!" Edward yelled jumping up.

"Edward chill man it's all good!" Jasper yelled jumping up as well.

"As I was saying again," Rosalie continued. "This is kind of like a hide-n-seek game...with Bella. Your dare is to find Bella, but there is rules you have to follow."

"What!?" Edward yelled again.

"Edward it's ok!" I said trying to calm him down. "Rosalie and Alice won't hurt me!"

"They better not," He hissed before Rosalie started talking again.

"Ok so here is the rules: First, you have to find her at human speed. Not once can you use vampire speed. And once you find her you can not do anything to stop her from what Alice and I are doing with her. 2) You can not use any of your powers, no listening to minds or at least you have to make an effort not to, no super strength, no super hearing, etc. 3) You have to find her with Bella's truck. You may not use any of our cars nor rentals. And if you go across seas then you have to have her car shipped over so you can drive it once your plane lands. 4) You will be listening to this CD the entire time you are in Bella's truck. It contains all the Jonas Brothers music. And last but not least you will be traveling with not only Emmett and Jasper, but Mike and Jacob are your road trip buddies as well."

I heard Edward gasp and then Alice grabbed me and ran outside.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok there is the dare. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. More of Edward will be in the next chapter. All my thanks are below please read them and go give a big thank you to who all made this chapter!_**

Thank-you to:

Major Lynette - Human Speed

Vazy - Not being able to stop Bella from doing stuff

Animelover0001 - Bungee Jumping (Future Chapter!)

TwilightEdwardBella95 - Hide-n-Seek with Bella

Bella Almost Cullen & SparklingTopazEyes - Use Bella's Truck

TwilightReader313 - Listening to the Jonas Brothers

GBSM - Mike

JakesXImprint - Jacob

And to everybody else who reviewed - THANK-YOU!

**_PS: Please check out my new story called It Never Was And Never Will Be Again! There is a new chapter up on it!_**

**_Thank you again! Reviews are candy!_**


	21. Punches and Fire

**_A/N_**

**_Yeah I know I know I haven't updated in two weeks! Sue me. I was extremely busy these past few days. I was in the ER three times and at almost ten doctors appt. But I have the next one out now so please enjoy. It's extra long because I made you wait so long!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I look like I have three kids, a husband, and own twilight? Didn't think so._**

Chapter 20

Punches and Fire

BPOV

Before I could understand what was going on I was in the Porshe and Alice was zooming out of the driveway. The last thing I saw was Emmett and Jasper holding back a very angry Edward.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"It's all good Bella its all good,"

**-Back at the House-**

EPOV

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed into Emmett and Jasper's faces.

How dare they take my Bella away from me! And to god-knows-where!

"Chill man," Jasper yelled back trying to calm me.

He was right, fighting with them was not going to help Bella.

"Thank-god, I thought we were going to have to call in for help," Emmett grinned.

I growled in response.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled as Mike's vehicle pulled into our driveway at a very timid and slow pace.

"Oh hell yes!" Emmett yelled grinning like no other.

That was it. I ran inside at vampire speed and into Emmett/Rosalie's bedroom. I found his X-Box Games and his X-box game system. I broke each CD and tore apart the system.

"EDWARD!" Emmett screamed coming into his room. "NOOOOOO!"

"Here's your shit," I spat in his face dumping the broken things in his arms and stalking out of the room.

"Edward all this isn't going to help Bella," Jasper said coming in with Mike. Then at vampire speed he said, _"Stop being Mr. Vampire, there's a human present!" _

"Good Afternoon Mike," I said stalking past him and towards the kitchen where my jacket was.

Suddenly I was knocked against the wall and Emmett was punching every inch of my body that he could reach.

"You -punch- are so -punch- fucking dead!" He yelled in my face.

Suddenly the phone rang. Jasper answered it. "Hey mom,"

"No not much, just Emmett beating up Edward and Edward breaking the house,"

"Sure here he is,"

"Edward..." Jasper said handing me the phone.

"Emmett -punch- get off -punch- of me!" I yelled at him grabbing the phone from Jasper.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please try to behave yourselves?" Esme's angry voice echoed in my ear.

"I'll try my best," I said as Emmett punched me again.

"I have to go - bye!" I said before throwing the phone in Emmett's face and darting out the door as fast as I could with Mike standing there.

I was almost outside when Jacob decided to show up.

"Cullen," He spat at me.

"Black," I shot back.

"Edward we will continue this fight later," Emmett said coming up beside me. "Right now we have a road trip to get on so everybody load up in the truck!"

Mike's POV

I pulled in the driveway scared for my life. How the heck did Alice talk me into this one? Oh yeah, that 5,000. Oh well I really needed the money and I was willing to help anybody torture Edward.

"Hello Mike," The tall blonde one said as I stepped out of my car.

"Uh hey.." I said. Shit what was his name?

"Jasper," He reminded me.

"Oh yeah sorry," I responded.

Suddenly I heard screaming from inside the huge house. "EDWARD, NOOOOOOO!"

"What the-" I started to say.

"Don't ask," Jasper interrupted me sighing. "Come on,"

I followed him inside and saw him talking with a very angry Edward.

"Edward all this isn't going to help Bella," Jasper said. Well he was right.

"Good afternoon Mike," Edward said to me. Well more like growled, who growls?

Suddenly the big guy Emmett came running down the stairs and he pounded on Edward. He threw punch after punch on him, but Edward didn't seem to be affected by it. I stared in shock at the scene in front of me. Suddenly the phone started ringing. Jasper answered it.

"Hey mom,"

"No not much, just Emmett beating up Edward and Edward breaking the house,"

"Sure here he is,"

"Edward..." Jasper said handing Edward the phone.

"Emmett -punch- get off -punch- of me!" He yelled at Emmett grabbing the phone from Jasper.

"Yeah?"

"I'll try my best," He said as Emmett punched him again.

"I have to go - bye!" Edward quickly said before running out the door.

He went to step outside, but a very tall man stepped in front of him. I recognized him as Bella's friend - Jacob.

"Cullen,"

"Black,"

Apparently Edward and him weren't on very good terms.

"Edward we will continue this fight later," Emmett said coming up beside Edward. "Right now we have a road trip to get on so everybody load up in the truck!"

Hang on, Jacob was going too? Alice never said anything about that. This is going to be a long few days.

BPOV

After Alice and Rosalie had kidnapped me, I quickly fell asleep in the backseat. After a few hours I was woken by Rosalie shaking my shoulder.

"Get up, come on we have a plane to catch!" Rosalie said grinning at me.

They were enjoying this dare a little to much.

"I didn't pack anything though..." I started to say, but Alice interrupted me.

"Already taken care of," She said tugging on my hand. "We honestly have to get a move on or else we arn't going to make this plane!"

"Fine fine," I grumbled walking faster to keep up with their paces.

We loaded onto the plane when we were told to and took off. I sat in the middle of Rosalie and Alice. Alice had called dibs on the window seat and Rosalie called it on the isle seat. They both knew I hated the middle seat.

"So do you want to tell me where we are going?" I asked Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Not really," She smiled still bouncing.

"How long are we going to be on this stupid thing?" I really didn't enjoy planes that much.

"About 8 hours, so get comfy!" Rosalie said grinning.

"Ugh! So we are going across seas?" I guessed.

"Correct!" Alice said gleefully.

"You are free to get up and walk about now," The pilot came across the loudspeaker.

"Yes!" Alice said jumping up from her seat and crawling across Rosalie and I.

Seconds later she was back with coke and chips for me.

"Since when do you get chips on a plane?" I asked as she handed me the food and sat back down.

"First Class Bella duh," She answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Of course they would go for the most expensive seats on a plane.

A couple hours passed and I was now reading a random book that Alice had packed in my carry-on bag. I was about two chapters into it when suddenly Alice jumped up her eyes frantic.

"No," She whispered.

"What's going-" Rosalie said jumping up as well.

Suddenly there was a big bang from the front of the plane and I saw fire creeping slowly towards us. I frantically looked out the window and saw nothing but clear blue water below us and we were headed straight for it.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

**_A/N_**

**_You know you love me! Hehe I just had to do that. Also dedications for this chapter go to twilightandharrypotterFREAK for her idea on different people's POV! Also on my new story I have added a few new chapters so please go check out It Never Was And Never Will Be Again. I hope you enjoy it!_**


	22. Damage

**_A/N_**

**_Wowie! Man I had some crazy PMs/Reviews! People were like goin' baserk! Hehe sooooo I got a MEGA fast update just for ya'll!_**

**_Disclaimer: This disclaimer is dedicated to my bestie GBSM!_**

Chapter 21

Damage

_Previously on Let the Games Begin..._

_"No," She whispered._

_"What's going-" Rosalie said jumping up as well._

_Suddenly there was a big bang from the front of the plane and I saw fire creeping slowly towards us. I frantically looked out the window and saw nothing but clear blue water below us and we were headed straight for it._

_"Bella!" Alice screamed._

BPOV

I heard Alice screaming my name a few seats down, and I saw the orange flames creeping towards us. Other pasengers were jumping off the plane, or screaming their heads off. Suddenly I felt four arms grab me and I was in the air; then in the water. I heard the big band of the plane exploding above our heads and then parts of the plane were hurtling towards us in the water.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled as Rose and her made a cage around me.

The sections of the plane that hit Alice and Rosalie bounced off and never got close to me. Then it was all quiet. Rosalie lifted me onto her back and she and Alice treaded water silently for a few seconds.

"Carlisle's gonna be mad..." Rosalie muttered.

"Oh for the love of god why are you thinking about that right now!" Alice yelled frantic. "We are in the middle of the ocean, floating around with a human, a plane just blew up, and we have no goddamn cell phone reception!"

"Guys chill out," I said quietly. "Let's think logically here please."

I heard both of them take a deep breath that they didn't need before Alice shouted, "YES!"

She started dialing her phone and bouncing up and down in the water. Apparently we had reception now.

"Hey Emmett," She said her eyes glancing at everything around her.

EMPOV

We had just started driving 40 mph down the road in Bella's truck when suddenly my phone rang.

"Heylo?" I said answering it from the back seat.

"Hey Emmett," Alice's voice rang nervously from where ever they were. I could hear water in the backround. Wow did they already arrive at where they were going?

"What's up sis?" I asked curiously.

"Well...uh...you see," She stuttered over her words.

"Spit it out Alice," I said drumming my fingers on my leg.

"So our plane just blew up and -" She said quietly.

"SAYWHATNOW?!" I yelled jumping up from my seat so hard I broke my seat belt.

Edward served off to the side of the road and everybody looked at me with a look that said 'he's crazy.'

"Um," She gulped. "Our plane blew up and we are kind of floating in the middle of the ocean and-" She cut off yelling over to Rosalie, "SHARK AT THREE O' CLOCK!"

"Anyways," She said coming back to me. "We've got some damage control to do."

"Holy shit Alice how did you manage this one?" I said shaking my head.

"Language," Jasper hissed at me. Of course he didn't like me swearing at his wife.

"We didn't cause this thank you very much!" She yelled at me. I heard Bella coughing in the background. "Rose! Keep her head above water!" Alice yelled to Rosalie.

"Emmett Paul what the hell is going on man?" Edward asked glaring at me. Alice was speaking so quietly that even the vampires couldn't hear the conversation.

"Alice I'll get back to you in five," I said quickly snapping my phone shut.

"That's gonna delay them for a while..." I muttered to myself. I really wasn't extremely worried about them, well maybe Bella, but I knew Rosalie and Alice would take care of her.

"So..." Jasper said telling me to spit out what ever was going on.

"First off Jasper and Jake hold Edward down, and second Mike you might want to step outside for a moment," I said nervously. Edward wasn't going to take this well.

"No way I'm not missing this!" Mike argued back.

"Fine then we will all get out of the truck," I growled getting out and slamming my door.

The rest followed me out and I glanced over at Jasper who stepped beside Edward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake?" I nodded towards him.

"Ugh you guys smell so bad though!" He whined to quietly for Mike to hear.

"Get over it," I said back in the same tone.

"Emmett," Edward snarled at me growing impatient. He had already figured out this was something to do with Bella - shit.

"Ok well before I start, Edward please remember that we are still in Forks and near people," I said glaring at him hoping that he'd get the message to 'act human' as much as possible.

He nodded shortly at me and I continued, "Well uh...theplanethattheywereonblewup," I said in one breath.

"WHAT?!" Edward roared jumping up.

I saw Jasper and Jacob trying to restrain him, but it really wasn't working. Mike was watching the commotion with wide eyes. Edward was literally snarling. He fought through Jasper and ran towards me grabbing my shirt. "What.Happened!" He hissed anger flashing in his eyes.

"I-uh-" I started to say as Edward tightened his grip on my shirt. He was going to rip it pretty soon if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly a voice came out of no-where, "Edward?"

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys that's all I have time for tonight! I hope you like it...let me know! (Oh and the profile is updated!)_**


	23. The Dude

**_A/N_**

**_Wowie, thanks for the reviews guys! I heart you all! (Personal message for GBSM...vonage I dedicate the title of this chapter to you!) _**

**_Disclaimer: Nah the Cullens arn't mine, but I call dibs on EMMETT!_**

Chapter 22

The Dude

BPOV

So life is going great. Alice, Rosalie, and I are in the middle of the Pacific, we've almost gotten killed by a shark, and Rosalie has forgotten that I can't breathe underwater multiple times. What else could go wrong? Wrong question.

"Ohmygod!" Alice screamed jumping out of the water only to splash back down.

"What now?" Rosalie sighed.

"We have to get out of here now!" Alice screamed again starting to swim at vampire speed.

Rosalie sighed again and turned towards me where I was on her back, "Hold on tight."

I nodded my head and she tore after Alice. After a few minutes we finally were coming near some land.

"Bingo," I heard Rosalie whisper.

When we finally hit land Rosalie dumped me of her back and stretched.

"Thanks," I said brushing of the sand from my back.

"Anytime," She grinned back.

"So Alice you want to explain the rush?" I said glaring at her. Swimming at vampire speed was not the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Cruise ship," She shrugged if off as if it were nothing.

"Alice where are we?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Not exactly sure, but-" She started to answer Rosalie's question but was interrupted.

"Alice?" A man's voice came from behind us. We whipped around towards the voice and stared in shock.

"Carlisle!?" Alice said her jaw dropping.

EMPOV

"Edward?" The voice asked again.

"Shit," Edward said at vampire speed.

He loosened his grip on my shirt and turned towards the voice. Oh god no...

"Hey Charlie," Edward said playing it cool.

Great he still had his gun on him. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Edward. Why were you trying to kill your brother?" Charlie asked getting straight to the point.

"Just a misunderstanding," Edward answered smoothly.

"Is that Bella's truck?!" Charlie almost yelled peering around us and looking at the rusty piece of metal.

"Well, uh, Charlie sir," I started to say, "Bella is letting us borrow it for a while you see."

"Mhm, I'm sure," Charlie muttered quietly. I don't think we were supposed to hear.

"Where is my daughter anyways?" He said throwing another question at us.

"Well she's either in the Atlantic, Pacific, Arctic, or Indian ocean, not quiet sure right now," I grinned at him.

"Excuse me?" Charlie hissed his face turning red.

"She's with Alice and Rosalie," Jacob said trying to cover up for me.

"Oh hey Jacob, Mike," Charlie said addressing them.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Uh-hi Bella's dad."

Suddenly my phone rang...crap.

"Um -gulp- hey Carlisle whatz up?" I said trying to act normal.

"Emmett Paul McCarty Cullen." Carlisle used my full name. Shit.

"Yeah dad?" I answered quietly trying to avoid Charlie's curious gaze.

"You. Edward. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice." He growled at me.

"Hey now, I didn't have anything to do with that plane blowing up!" I defended myself.

"ALICE!" Carlisle screamed at somebody in the background. Wait. Alice was with...oh no.

"Uh yeah forgot to mention the blowing up part..." I heard Alice say quietly in the background.

This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

BPOV

"Carlisle!?" Alice said her jaw dropping.

Oh my gosh! Carlisle and Esme. This isn't good.

"What ever Alice tells you, I had nothing to do with the stupid plane crashing," Rosalie said.

"ROSALIE!" Alice screamed at her. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she just said.

"Oops..." She whispered.

"Rosalie and Alice Cullen sit over there." Carlisle said his eyes flaming with anger as he pointed to a tree off to the side.

Carlisle walked towards me and looked over me head to toe.

"Are you hurt Bella?" He asked calmly.

"Nope," I replied truthfully.

He sighed and flipped open his phone.

"Emmett," He said his face hard.

"Um ... hey Carlisle whatz up?" I heard Emmett over the phone.

"Emmett Paul McCarty Cullen." Carlisle used his full name. Not good.

Emmett said something quietly that I couldn't hear and then Carlisle's anger came out.

"You. Edward. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice." He growled. Whoa. Not me?

"Hey now, I didn't have anything to do with that plane blowing up!" I heard Emmett defending himself.

EMMETT! God now we are screwed.

"ALICE!" Carlisle turned around and screamed at a cowering Alice.

"Uh yeah forgot to mention the blowing up part..." Alice whispered quietly not making eye contact.

"You blew up a plane?" Esme asked her eyes flaming with anger that we usually didn't see. "What is this now? The 5th or 6th time?"

"Hey ususally it's Emmett!" Alice defended herself.

"Carlisle?" I heard Charlie's voice echo over the phone. Wait Charlie?

"DAD?!" I yelled to nobody.

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle said calmly.

"Where is my daughter...? Charlie asked worried.

Suddenly I was picked up by Rosalie and Alice and I was back in the water and we were swimming at full speed away.

I heard Carlisle in the distance, "ALICE!"

**_A/N_**

**_Yeah yeah it's mega short. Sorry! I have to go to swim a few miles - fun fun!_**

**_New chapter should be up on my other story sometime today! check it out :)_**


	24. Games

**_A/N_**

**_Hey my lovelies...my apologies on the very late chapter. Just got over with hell week for swimming and so now I'm trying to get back in the grove of things. Also some of you didn't like the whole Carlisle/Esme being mad thing, some of you did. Personally I found it funny so that's the way it's probably going to stay - sorry if you don't like it! Here's the next chapter :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Hopefully by now you have realized that I don't own twilight._**

Chapter 23

Games

EMPOV

"Uh Carlisle what's going on?" I asked taking the phone from Charlie who glared at me. I was so confused - Carlisle was yelling at Alice for something, Esme was really mad (note to self....) and god knows what my wife was doing.

Then he hung up on me.

"HE 'EFFING HUNG UP ON ME!" I yelled to nobody.

"Where is my daughter?!" Charlie was getting very mad now.

"Could be anywhere," I said still fuming over the fact that Carlisle hung up on me.

"Then why the hell arn't you looking for her?!" Charlie's face started turning purple.

"Well we are," Jacob said trying to contain a laugh as Charlie got madder.

"Then you better have her back by 8 tonight!" Charlie yelled. "And while your at it you can pay this ticket for stealing Bella's truck!"

He ripped off a ticket from his pad and shoved it in my unsuspecting hands. Then he slammed his door and drove off.

"Shit, man Esme is gonna kill me for gettin' another one of these!" I whined. And she honestly would. This was what the 7th one this month?

"Life sucks," Jacob shrugged before bursting out into a full out laugh. "Oh...my god," He gasped clutching his side. "That was the funniest thing ever!"

I chuckled along with him. Honestly it was pretty funny. Mike was still standing in the same spot looking slightly scared, and Edward was running his hands through his hair once again. Jasper looked slightly amused as well.

"Can we please leave," He hissed.

"Why not?" I said hopping into the ancient truck once again.

"Let's hit the road boys," Jacob said before getting into the back seat.

"Uh, yeah," Mike added climbing in after Jacob.

Jasper just chuckled and climbed in the truck.

**BPOV**

I was plunged under water when Alice and Rosalie sprinted off the island. I fought against the steel arms trying to get air. Finally we broke surface and I sputtered water out of my lungs and gasped in the nice cool oxygen.

"Thanks guys," I said glaring at them as we floated god-knows-where.

"Whew, that was a close one," Alice said glancing around as if Carlisle was coming after us.

"Yeah, but we are going to have hell to pay for later..." Rosalie muttered.

"Hey um aren't we supposed to be like running from the boys right now? They are probably getting closer by the second." I said shivering from the cold water.

"Land a 3 o'clock!" Alice shouted randomly.

"Hold on Bella!" Rosalie said to me before I was plunged underwater once again.

When I was brought to the surface once again we were suddenly on a beach somewhere.

"We're here!" Alice declared loudly.

"No way," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked trying to shake all the water from my hair.

"Somewhere on earth..." Alice trailed off giggling.

"Gee I wouldn't have guessed," I muttered sarcastically.

"Come on Bella we have so much to do and so little time!" Alice said dragging me across the sandy beach.

**EMPOV**

We had driven for around a half hour and we still weren't at the airport. If we had taken one of our cars we would have been there in 10 minutes flat. It was going to take us at least another hour to arrive.

"Jake, you drive this freakin' piece of-"

"Language," Mike muttered under his breath knowing what I was about to say. Wow he actually had the courage to like talk to me.

"-crap." I finished glaring at Mike.

I pulled over and took Jacob's place in the backseat. Edward was still off in his own sad little world being angry once again. So I tried to think of a way to cheer him up. Hmm....I spy?

"No Emmett," Edward growled.

"Just trying to help oh dear sex-deprived brother of mine," I said grinning.

"You haven't laid Bella yet?" Mike said out loud his eyes widening with shock.

Edward just growled from the front seat and ran his fingers through his hair for what the 100th time in the past 30 minutes?

Ok back to ideas...Oh I know! Simon says! Everybody loves that game!

"Not me," Edward hissed turning around to glare at me.

"Fine then," I huffed.

"Um guys..." Jake trailed off, but we got the message - human present.

"I know I know," I sighed. WAIT A SECOND! I know the perfect thing! Tickle fight!

"OH HELL NO!" Edward yelled jumping up in his seat and moving as far away as possible.

"Come on party-pooper! You know you wanna!" I tried to bribe him.

"Not happening Emmett, just sit back in your seat and enjoy the ride please!" Edward tried to get me to do something normal. Psh when was the last time that happened? Like never.

"Fine stupid idiot," I muttered under my breath. I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"So Mike," I grinned at my new idea. "You wanna play a game?"

"Um...yeah I guess so," He replied nervously.

"20 questions...let's do it!" I yelled thumping my fist on the celing causing the truck to shake.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled at me vampire speed.

"My bad," I replied grinning again.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok I little longer then normal. Hope ya'all like it! Also next chapter probably won't be for two weeks.....unless I get some good reviews (hint hint)! _**

**_luv ya guys! _**

**_-peace out-_**


	25. Car Rides, Flowers, and Bears Oh MY!

**_A/N_**

**_Ok yes it's like monday, well actually tuesday if you consider the time zone I'm in. you all are getting a MEGA fast update. honestly it's around three in the morning, and I have to be up early for swimming, but I really do love you all, and many of you were not happy with me at all. So I'm really hoping this makes people a touch happier :/ _**

**_Disclaimer: Not even in the mood to write one of these stupid things._**

Chapter 24

Car Rides, Flowers, and Bears Oh MY!

EPOV

This was not going to end well. And I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Emmett's crap. Bella was god-knows-where, and I was stuck in this stupid piece of metal with a bunch of idiots!

"Geez Edward anger-management problems?" Jasper grinned over at me vampire speed.

"Get over it," I whispered back annoyed.

_'This is going to be good,'_ Jasper was thinking still grinning.

I knew he could feel Mike's nervousness, hell it was written all over his face. God, he had no idea what he was in for.

_'Edward?'_ Jacob ask me though his thoughts. I nodded showing him I was listening.

_'Make sure Emmett remembers that this is a human we are dealing with...'_ He raised his eyebrows at me.

Good point.

"Emmett," I hissed at vampire speed.

"What!?" He hissed back.

"Human, be careful," I reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever," He grinned back.

_'I won't hurt the sad-little moron,'_ He continued.

I just shook my head at him.

"So Mike," Emmett started.

"So Emmett," Mike said back in the same tone.

"Oh it's on now," Emmett glared at Mike. Nobody challenged Emmett...and lived.

"First question," Mike glared back. "Show me what you got!"

"You're gonna wish you was never born," Emmett muttered.

**BPOV**

When we reached a small town we were suddenly greeted by tons of market people.

"Welcome, Welcome!"

"Would you be interested..."

"Fresh fruit! Sold here!"

"Cheap! Cheap!"

"For sale, come on everybody needs one!"

Everything was so crazy I couldn't keep up with everything. Then I saw the sign.

"ALICE!" I screamed causing people to jump.

"Yes?" She said sweetly still looking around the small shops.

"Why did you drag us to Hawaii?!" I yelled again.

She sighed, "Come on Bella, we don't have time to argue! We have to check into our hotel soon!"

"Rose!" I whined trying to get out of this.

"Sorry Bella, no-can-do!" She replied merrily walking after Alice.

I groaned and started trudging along after them. Maybe if I walked slow enough, they would forget about me and then I could escape. Suddenly Alice was right beside me.

"Not happening Bella, now MOVE!" She really could be scary.

"I know I know," I sighed.

We checked into our hotel sometime late afternoon and decided to go relax out in the hot tub. Alice had of course picked out a 5 star hotel with only the top most service so everything was supplied for us. There was even a special hot tub reserved under the name Cullen. Wow.

"Don't you think you are going..." I started to say but Alice interrupted me.

"NO!" She defended herself.

"Ok, ok, just a random thought," I smiled. She knew that I didn't like expensive things, but still to see her react like that was pretty amusing.

When we arrived at the hot tub it was pretty amazing. It was all decorated with flowers and beautiful objects.

"Nice pick Alice," Rosalie complimented slipping into the bubbling water.

"I know right?" She agreed joining her in the water.

"Incoming!" I yelled jumping into the middle of the hot tub splashing water all over.

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie laughed shaking her now wet hair.

"Anytime!"

We enjoyed ourselves for a while just relaxing and doing nothing until we were interrupted by Alice's phone ringing.

"Heylo?" She said happily into the phone.

"Say what now?!" She yelled jumping up from the tub.

Then she bursted out laughing.

"Emmett," She giggled. "What have you done to him?!"

"Anything, and Everything!" I heard Emmett's booming laugh echo across the small room.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok thanks for this chapter go to Stella and NCIS agent for their help on this one....also another note:_**

**_I don't mind if you guys flame me and crap, but if you honestly don't like it that much instead of just yelling, tell me what to fix and how you want if fixed...it saves me a lota grief! thanks guys :) _**

**_I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. _**


	26. Long Day

**_A/N_**

**_Dudes this is like wowz! lol :) Megie fast update for all you peoples! Ok also thanks to you people who pointed out my mistake in the last chapter, and if you didn't find the mistake, I'm not gonna point it out to you - sorry! Thanks for this chapter will be at the bottom!_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm oh so happy oh so happy, don't care if I don't own it cause I'm oh so happy oh so happy...and you get the point._**

Chapter 25

Long Day

BPOV

Whatever Emmett did I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Haha, ok Em talk to you later, bye!" Alice said before clicking her phone shut.

"Alice?" Rosalie said raising her eyes.

Alice giggled before turning towards us, "They decided to have a little bit of fun with Mike..."

"Oh no! what did they do?" I yelled jumping up and splashing water everywhere.

The possiblities were endless

Rosalie bursted out laughing. "What happened?!" She gasped

This time Alice started laughing,

"I'll let them explain it to you later," Alice started to say. "But right now it's a cloudy day in Hawaii, and we are leaving tomorrow morning! So let's go people to see, places to go, things to do!" She finished drying off before dragging Rosalie and I up to our room.

"So I take it the only reason we came here was because it was cloudy?" I asked as she started throwing clothes at me I think I was supposed to put on, but I really didn't feel like it.

"You got it! Now go put those on before I force them on you!" She threatened me shoving me into the large bathroom.

"Ugh it was going to be a long day..." I thought to my self

**EMPOV**

How dare he challenge me! This was war now and he had better be scared as hell.

"First question," I snarled at him, "I'll go easy on you, but trust me they won't always be this nice!"

"Bring it Cullen," Mike threatened me again. Stupid boy.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Psh...I was going so easy that I could play with my mother, to bad she was already long dead.

"Uh...well-" He stuttered.

I felt my jaw drop. I glanced over at Edward who nodded at me. Shit man he had never kissed a girl? Wow.

"Dude you need a life," Jacob said from the driver's seat.

"Agreed," Jasper said shaking his head in disgust.

"Hey now, I never said I haven't kissed a girl," Mike tried to defend himself, but the damage was already done.

"Oh really and who would this girl be?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well she was like in my second grade class and like I was really little..." Mike started ranting.

"Enough said," I held up my hand telling him to shut up. "You _really_ need a life."

"Hmpf," Mike crossed his arms like a little kid.

"Man, you should be like buddies with Eddie over here, I mean god he's only kissed Bella in his _many_ years," I said grinning to Mike.

"EMMETT!" Edward whipped around in his seat to glare daggers at me.

"I speak only the truth," I laid a hand over my heart.

"Just get on with the stupid game!" He growled at me.

"I'm just waiting for Mikey here," I held up my hands innocently.

"Mhm sure," He muttered turning back around.

"Ok Emmett you first question," Mike said getting down to business.

"I can't wait!" I said sarcastically.

Just then Edward started shaking with silent laughter. This was going to be good.

"Do you use condoms or is Rosalie on the pill?" Mike said in a totally normal tone and poker face.

That's when I fell apart. Jasper, Edward, and Jacob shortly joined me in laughing.

"Well?" Mike pressed.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey," I shook my head rolling my eyes. "Why in god's creation would I use that sissy stuff?"

At vampire speed I added, "Because you know that Rose is going to get pregnant real soon."

That brought on another round of laughter.

"Well... I mean you know isn't is safer?" Mike was staring at me like I had a third eye.

"You keep thinking that buddy you keep thinking that," I said punching his shoulder softly.

"DUDE!" Jacob yelled swerving over into the wrong lane. "BURGER KING!"

"Eyes on the road please Jacob," Jasper reminded him.

"We are so stopping," Jacob said turning into the parking lot.

"Ugh," Edward groaned.

"Oh my god this sounds so good!" Mike said jumping out of the car.

"Yeah, totally," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Gah, let's just get this over with," I said holding my breath and walking into the nasty human food place.

Jacob and Mike ordered, grabbed their food, and came to join us at a table in the back.

"You guys aren't eating?" Mike asked digging into his food.

"Not hungry," Edward said stiffly.

Then he relaxed and started laughing softly.

"He thinks that we have an eating disorder!" He said at vampire speed.

Oh god...this was going to be a few interesting days.

**_A/N_**

**_That's all I have time for tonight! More coming soon :) _**

**_Thanks for this chapter: _**

**_Eating Disorder - watupitRosalie_**

**_20 Questions questions - fanpires - 68 and LupinxBabe199_**

**_Also please I need ideas for 20 questions! help please!_**


	27. Deadly Questions

**_A/N_**

**_Holy 'effing crap guys...I love you all so much. You guys have fabulous ideas! no joke! I think my favorite one was from alicecullenlovegood - see if you can figure out which one it is! I'll put all my thanks at the bottom :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I totally shouldn't even claim this chapter! this was all you guys :)_**

Chapter 26

Deadly Questions

EMPOV

Once we were back into the stupid truck I was ready for round two. Jasper took over driving and Mike, Jacob, and I squeezed into the back seat.

"Well Emmett," Mike sneered my name. "I believe it is your turn..."

"Thank you for noticing," I said back in the same tone.

"Anytime,"

"Alright children," Jasper laughed from the front.

"Ok Mikey, Eva kissed a boi?" I said trying to hide a smile.

"Well you see, it depends on how you look at it..." Mike started to say blushing.

"Ok OK! I don't want to know," I shuddered.

"Fine moving onto your question," Mike huffed. "Let's say favorite food?"

"Pshh that's easy! Bear all the way," I said grinning.

I saw Edward warning me with his eyes, but I knew what I was doing.

"Excuse me? Bear?" Mike repeated me.

"Hell yes!"

"How do you eat it?" Mike asked raising his eyes.

"Well I prefer mine raw," I said, and then added at vampire speed, "And sometimes a nice lion on the side makes a full course meal!"

Everybody tried to cover their laughs, but failed and Mike just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Anyways..." Mike said still staring at us oddly.

"Ok ok," I said chuckling, "Does your mom lay out your clothes for you?"

"What?! Why would you think that?" Mike said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh so does she?" Jacob said bursting out in laughter again.

"Well-n-n-not really, I mean sometimes, but..." Mike stuttered.

I held up my hand, "Enough said bro we get the point,"

"So..." Jasper said grinning at Mike's embarrassment.

"Ok Emmett, so what is up with you being like so buff? Do you have an unhealthy obsession over looks?" Mike said glancing at my well-muscled arms.

"Hey now, don't be a hater be a lover," I said grinning and flexing my arms.

"W-what?!" Mike said looking at me crazily.

"Exactly," I responded nodding my head.

"Ok then..." Mike said shaking his head.

"You know you want some..." I added at vampire speed. Edward even let out a small laugh at that one.

"Emmett I believe-" Mike started to say, but I finished it for him.

"IT'S MY TURN!" I yelled jumping up in my seat, which resulted in shaking the car - not good.

"Emmett Paul!" Edward and Jasper both yelled at me.

"Sorry mom and dad," I said sarcastically.

"Ok back to you Mike...hmmm this one is intense do you think you can handle it?" I said raising my eyes at him.

"Psh bring it Cullen," He laughed in my face. Oh he asked for it.

"Do you believe that someday we'll be attacked by fairy leprechauns from Venus and our only hope will be the flying bicolered llama named Fred?" I said with a straight poker face.

Jasper stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Edward where is the nearest therepy center?" He asked glancing towards me in the backseat.

"Edward your brother is a nut case..." Jacob said his jaw wide open.

"Hey I warned you it was intense!" I defended myself putting my hands in the air.

"Emmett..." Edward started, and finished at vampire speed "What the hell did you drink?"

"Just a few rabits, and a really ugly grizzly that might have had like rabies or something," I replied at the same speed.

"Anyways, I'm still waiting for your answer Mikey!" I said at human speed grinning.

"Umm sure?" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Awesome!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air.

"Just drive Jasper," Jacob said shaking his head.

"Ok so Emmett, back at you Do you believe in mythical creatures, vampires like dracula, werewolves like Harry Potter, and faires like Tinker Bell?" Mike said his eyes huge.

This brought so much laughter I thought I was going to pass out - which kinda was impossible.

"Duh! I mean who doesn't?" I stiffiled my laugh.

"Haha, well I mean they're not real or anything," Mike said rolling his eyes.

We all exchanged glances before continuing on.

"You keep believin' that buddy," Jacob said mockfully punching his shoulder.

"So Mike, boxers or briefs?" I said staring him down.

"Uhh..." He said glancing away from my stare.

"He's going commando!" Edward whispered vampire style.

"Smart guy, the girls dig it like that," I grinned back my mind flooding with images of Rosalie.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled.

"Oh sorry bro," I said smiling.

"Well Mike?" Jasper said grinning.

"I prefer briefs," He said looking away again.

"Emmett, where's the craziest place you and Rosalie 'did it'?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Oh god," Edward whispered.

"The list is endless," Jasper added.

"Hmm, well," I said thinking. "I'd probably have to say that one place at Mcdonalds... do you remember that Eddie?"

"I try not to Emmett, but thanks for reminding me," He shuddered.

"Oh are you talking about the play area with the little balls that kids played in?" Jasper asked.

"Yes! that's the one!" I said happily.

"Oh my god you didn't not!" Mike sounded like a girl.

"Oh my god I did!" I said back in the same girlish tone.

"Wow..." Was all Jacob had to say.

"Hey now don't be a hater be a lover!" I said smiling.

"Guys are we there yet?" Mike started whining.

"I swear on all that is holy if you say that one more time I will deck you," Jacob threatened.

Just then the most deadly song came on the radio.

"Holy hell no!" Jasper yelled reaching for the controls.

"No! Keep it on!" Mike fought back.

The annoying voice came on then...

"Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way..."

"We are not listening to this!" Jacob yelled covering his ears.

"Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?"

Mike was singing along. Oh my god.

"Somebody knock him out!" Edward yelled.

"Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I-"

Mike never got to finish it because I punched him and he was totally knocked out.

"Thank the lord almighty!" Jacob yelled uncovering his ears.

**_A/N_**

**_That's it for today folks! More ideas are welcomed please!_**

**_Thank you lovies!_**

**_alexbobalex_**

**_emmettsmyfave_**

**_emmy-and-jazz-rule_**

**_GBSM_**

**_symphonicbandrulz_**

**_Llamalicious Twi-Hards_**

**_alicecullenlovegood_**

**_EmilyMCullen_**

**_TwilightLover4Eva_**

**_Edward XD_**

**_Katie B 17_**

**_and everybody else who gave me ideas even if I didn't use them! I love ya'll!_**


	28. Home Sweet Home

**_A/N_**

**_Heyy congrats to EdwardXD & meleciana10 because they guessed which idea was my favorite! On with the next chapter! woohoo!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nota_**

Chapter 27

Home Sweet Home

BPOV

Alice, Rose, and I had traveled anywhere and everywhere on the island. It was finally starting to get late and we decided to turn in for food, well at least for me. We decided on a small little restaurant where we talked about our plans for tomorrow.

"So where should we go next?" Rosalie asked as I gulped down the delicious food.

"Well there's endless possibilities!" Alice said loudly.

"SHH!" I said trying not to draw attention to us.

"I was thinking probably Italy, but maybe China would be nice..." I could almost see the little wheels turning around and around and around in her mind.

"Alice where's the least likely place they think that we would go?" I said trying to get out of going anywhere else expensive.

"Think hard Alice," Rosalie said knowing where I was going.

"I can't take the stress!" She whined throwing her hands up in the air. "Just tell me dang it!"

"Duhhh....home!" I said grinning at my idea.

"They are going to be traveling all around the world looking for us when all that they would have to do is go home!" Rosalie said excited by my brilliant plan.

"You've actually got something there Bella!" Alice said smiling.

"Let's go then!" I said finishing up my food and walking out the door.

And with that we grabbed our bags and drove off to the airport.

EMPOV

We finally arrived at the airport still having no idea where we were going. Mike had just started to wake up.

"Ughhh what the hell happened?" He muttered stretching.

"You hit your head on the window," Jasper lied smoothly.

"How?" He said shaking his head and then clutching it in pain. "Oww..."

"We hit a bump..and well yeah you know the rest, and that looks painful buddy," I said trying not to crack a smile.

"Ughhhhh...." He groaned as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Come on guys road trip over it's time for air trip!" Jacob said hopping out of the truck.

"Do we even know where we are going yet?" Edward asked still in a grumpy mood.

"Nope, but I call buying the tickets!" I said rushing to get to the doors first.

"Whatever, just nothing to _crazy _ok Emmett?" Jasper said stressing the crazy part.

"Yeah yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

Everybody else sat down on the uncomfy looking chairs while I went up to the counter to buy tickets. An older looking guy was working and when I walked up he just stared in shock at me. Then he started blushing. What the hell was up with this guy?

Then I heard the cat calls behind me.

"Whoa dude he's checkin' you out!" Jasper said at vampire speed. I just hissed in response.

"What can I do for you today sir?" The creepy guy said looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Five first class plane tickets to Antarctica!" I said happily.

Just then Edward came up beside me.

"Emmett can I talk to you for a moment?" He literary hissed at me.

"Yes dearest brother of mine?" I said grinning.

"Somethings not right..." He said glancing around.

"What are you talking about?" I said starting to get nervous.

"Their here," Was all he said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Who do you think stupid?" He said rolling his eyes at me.

"The girls?"

"Good job genius," He said mockingly.

"What do you mean they're here?" I asked still confused.

"Emmett use your nose," Edward said tapping his foot impatiently.

I slowly sniffed the air and then froze. Yup all three scents were here...in this same airport.

"Um...Sir?" The old guy was still staring at us.

"Screw that order, their here!" I said loudly causing heads to turn, including three I knew very well.

"Crap," I heard Jasper say.

"Run!" Rosalie said while Alice dragged Bella out with us hot on their tails.

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you for all the lovely ideas I've been getting, even if I don't use them I still appriciate them! And usually they spark new ideas!_**

**_*IMPORTANT!*_**

**_As many of you know my other story Vamptastic Cooking has been on hold...well not any more sweeties! It is back up and COMPLETED! oh yeah I said completed! So go check it out! love ya all!_**


	29. WallyWorld

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for all the lovely ideas guys! However, this dare does end in this chapter..sorry! Can't favor one person to much! Next is...dun dun dun! _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope still nothin'_**

Chapter 28

Wally-World

EPOV

Bella was here and there was no way I was letting her escape from me again.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I sprinted as fast as I could with humans watching through the airport.

Alice and Rosalie were running carrying Bella and trying to get away from me.

"Alice! Rosalie! NO!" I yelled as they climbed in the car and started to drive off.

That was the last straw. I checked for humans, none that could see me so I took off at the fastest speed I could with out it being considered vampire speed instantly catching the car. I stepped infront of it and Alice was forced to stop.

"Caught ya!" I yelled in their shocked faces scooping Bella up in my arms and hugging her.

"Hi Edward," She smiled laughing.

"Bella," I said smiling.

Just then the rest of the gang came up.

"Haha, you guys lost!" Emmett sang laughing.

"Well Mike it was nice knowing you!" I said grinning as we all hoped into the rental car and sped off leaving a stuned Mike behind.

"Haha sucker," Jacob laughed.

"Watch it buddy, your next," Emmett threatened.

That shut him up.

"Bella that's the last time I listen to one of your ideas..." Alice muttered under her breath mad that we had caught them.

"Where's my truck?!" Bella asked suddenly totally ignoring Alice.

"Uh..." Jasper said glancing behind him.

"We can go get it later," I reassured her and she instantly relaxed.

~1 hour later~

We arrived home and headed inside the house. Jacob headed back to La Push saying that he couldn't take the smell anymore.

"So Jasper..." I said trailing off.

"Yes dear brother?" He said warily.

"It's time for you to follow me," I said getting up and ushering everybody out the door and back into the car.

"Where are we going?" Alice whispered quietly to me.

"Your favorite place..." I answered as her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," I said to everybody.

A few minutes later we pulled into the parking lot. Everybody got out of the car, and then Alice saw where we were.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" She screamed running back into the car and locking the doors.

Everybody just stared in shock at the big building with the large sign that read WAL-MART.

"Edward are you ok?" Jasper asked glancing at the store and back at me again.

"Edward we are not going in there again! They are China-lovers!" Rosalie growled.

"Hey now those little wrinkly chinese dudes are awesome!" Emmett pouted.

"Ok then Emmett..." Bella said laughing.

"I'm perfectly fine Jasper thanks for asking!" I replied brightly as I broke open the lock on the door and dragging a very violent fighting Alice out of the car.

"EDWARD NO!" She screamed into my ear once again.

"Alice," I whispered to quietly for anybody else to hear. "This is going to be Jasper's dare, and you aren't going to want to miss it..."

That got her to calm down.

"Fine but you'd better make it snappy!" She yelled stomping off into the store.

"After you gys," I said waving them into the store.

"Why Edward? Why?" Jasper said shaking his head and dragging his feet into the large store.

"Only because I love you," I replied grinning with my plan.

"Yeah...sure," He mumbled under his breath as we walked to the front of the store.

"Ok Jasper, this is how it's going to work," I said grinning. "We are going to give you 16 things to do and you must complete each and every task before midnight any questions?"

"Please tell me this is not the 16 things to do in Wal-mart list Edward," Jasper said his eyes wide.

"No dear brother...this is much worse," I said as everybody grinned and gave me their ideas in thoughts.

_'PINK ANYTHING PINK!'_ Alice screamed.

_'I say he hits on that old guy over there,'_ Emmett grinned as he was thinking.

_'Dress-up!'_ Rosalie suggested laughing to her-self.

"So Jasper...." I began smiling as he trembled in fear.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys this is where I need ideas! I have four, but I need 14 more! help help help!_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Shadowkiss5 & I Luv Topaz Eyes - 16 things to do at Wal-mart_**

**_3daygirl - Dress up_**

**_Silversbreath - Flirt with old guy_**

**_iluveedward333 - Pink_**


	30. Help Me

**_A/N_**

**_Eiik! omg! THE FRICKIN' MOVIE! AHH! For those of you who haven't seen it yet...sweet Jesus your missing out! Also if you want to see sweet clips/pics from the movie go to my (link is on my profile) and check out the movie page! Lot's of amazing stuff on it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Just emmett :)_**

Chapter 29

Help Me!

APOV

Poor Jasper. Edward was planning something really evil, I could see it in his eyes.

"Let just get this over with..." Jasper mumbled. I really did feel bad for him...kinda.

I was bouncing up and down waiting for Edward to say the first dare.

"Ok Jasper see that union army outfit over there?" Edward said pointing at a rack of Halloween costumes.

"Unfortunately..." He said rolling his eyes.

"Go buy it and put it on," Edward said #1 on his list of 16.

This was going to be a long day.

A few minutes later Jasper came out of the bathroom totally dressed up like a soldier. Emmett and I both lost it.

"Oh my god bro, you look hot!" Emmett teased him.

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper growled.

Emmett suddenly became depressed like. Haha that's my husband for you.

"Moving on," I said becoming impatient.

"Just think Jasper 1 down 15 more to go!" Bella said supporting him in a sarcastic way.

"Jee thanks Bella," He said glaring at her.

"Ok now see that old guy over there?" Edward pointed at a guy at the service desk.

"Edward..." Jasper warned.

"Go flirt with him," Edward finished grinning.

"No." Jasper said his eyes black.

"Ok well then I guess Jasper loses this game..." Emmett said sadly sarcastically.

"UGH! Alright!" Jasper groaned slowly dragging his feet towards the creepy old guy.

Everybody started silently laughing as Jasper started talking to the guy. We were just close enough that Bella could still hear them.

"Well hello there," Jasper said. And then added vampire speed, _"Edward I'm going to kill you later..."_

"Oh uh hello," the man said nervously. Wait. Was he gay?

"Edward?" I asked raising my eyes. He nodded.

Oh my gosh...

"Soo do you have plans for this fine evening?" Jasper asked trying to sound seductive.

_"Edward he's gay I'm really going to kill you now..."_ He added at vampire speed.

"Well now I do..." The man said blushing.

"Ok that's it," Jasper was beyond mad now as he ditched the old guy and stormed over to us.

"Next!" He seethed as we were laughing so hard we were gasping for air we didn't need.

"Emmett?" Edward asked point towards the carts lined up along the wall.

"With pleasure," Emmett responded walking over and picking out the biggest cart he could find.

"Hop in Jasper," Edward said as Jasper looked like he was going to throw up.

"Emmett make a full lap around and meet us back here...and don't get kicked out!" Edward finished giving the third task.

"Alright here we go!" Emmett said loudly causing heads to turn and Jasper to hide his head.

We all laughed as Emmett started singing as he was pushing Jasper down the isles.

"Hi-ho Hi-ho it's off to work we go!" He sang off pitch and loudly.

"Wow," Was all Bella had to say before she broke up into a fit of giggles.

About 5 minutes past before Emmett and Jasper came around the corner - Emmett grinning and Jasper looking horrified.

"Edward please," He begged as he quickly got out of the cart and threw persuasion waves at Edward.

"Nope!" Edward said fighting off Jasper's power.

"Oo what's next?!" I said jumping up and down.

"Your favorite one Alice..." He said grinning.

"PINK!" I screamed scaring a lot of people.

"Yes,"

"NO!" Jasper yelled covering his face with his hands.

"Oh it's just a few hair ribbons Jasper, you'll survive!" Emmett said making Jasper even more angry.

"Ughh I hate you all...really I hate you all with a passion!" He yelled before quickly jogging over to the pink hair ribbons and tying one up in his hair. He tried to hide it with his long hair, but it didn't work to well.

"Ok perfect timing Jasper," Edward chuckled as Jasper was trembling in fear.

"See that intercom? Go sing twinkle twinkle little star over it before the workers come back," Edward said smiling.

"Edward!" He whined.

"You have five seconds before you forfeit!" Edward threatened back.

"I hate you," He muttered again and walked off.

Then he started singing. Before long we were all gasping for air and holding onto our knees for support. All to soon it was over.

"Happy now?" He growled glaring at Edward.

"Not quite, you still 11 more tasks to go!" Edward said happily.

"Noo," Jasper groaned.

"Edward?" I said showing him my plan through my mind.

"Perfect Alice," He agreed grinning like an idiot.

"Um guys?" Rosalie looked annoyed that we were leaving her out of the conversation.

I whispered my plan to Rosalie to quiet for Jasper to hear and she quickly broke out into a smile.

"Guys!" Bella whined mad that she was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Follow us Jasper," I said skipping down the isle towards the jackpot.

"Alice," He warned knowing how crazy I could be at times.

"You'll like this one Jasper I promise!" I reassured him.

"Ahh yes!" I said as we arrived at the correct isle.

"No, no way in hell am I buying those Alice!" He yelled.

Emmett and Bella were just staring in shock at the isle we were in.

Then Emmett snapped out of it, "Yeah buy it Jaz! I've always wanted to know what one of those things looked like!"

"Emmett why?" Rosalie asked looking scared at her mental husband.

"I'm a curious guy," He said brushing it off. "Come on Jasper just buy the stupid things!"

"I'M NOT BUYING TAMPONS!" He yelled so loudly that the manager came over to see what the commotion was about.

"Um sir is there a uh problem here?" He said sounding worried that we were fighting over buying tampons.

"Yes actually there is," Rosalie said taking control over the conversation.

"Rosalie!" Jasper hissed to quietly for the worker to hear.

"He is debating which brand to buy... what to you suggest?" She continued totally ignoring Jasper.

"Well, uh maybe the super? or um Playtex?" He stumbled over his words...poor guy.

"Why thank you!" Rosalie said picking up a box of Playtex super sport brand tampons and shoving them into Jasper's arms.

"I'm in hell," He whispered as we pushed him to the front of the store to buy the tampons.

After he bought them then he threw the box at Emmett. Emmett tore the box open and pulled one out.

"I don't get it!" He said trying to figure it out.

"That's a good thing now let's throw these away ok?" Rosalie said grimacing.

"But-"

He cut off when Rosalie glared at him.

"Fine." He glared.

"Ok Jasper, go up to that little couple and say I'm a little girl!" Edward said pointing at a young couple looking at Milk.

Jasper just glared and walked over to the unsuspecting couple.

"Excuse m'am," He said polietly.

"Yes?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I just wanted to tell you...that I'm a little girl," He said in a high pitch voice and then stomped off and back over to us.

The couple just stared at where Jasper was in shock.

"Now to top the whole girly thing off go put on that Hannah Montana wig to go along with your army costume," Edward said laughing.

"You guys are so dead..." Jasper whipsered as he snatched the wig and put it on.

"Oo! Eddie can I give one?!" Emmett said loudly.

"What is it?" Edward said thoughtfully.

"It's perfect!" I yelled seeing it in the future.

"Sounds great Emmett," Edward agreed grinning.

"Yes! Score for me! Haha losers," Emmett said grinning along.

"Just say it Emmett," Jasper growled. Oh yeah he was pissed. This is great.

"Go hide in that clothing rack and throw these bouncy balls at people and yell 'The British are comming!'" Emmett said handing Jasper a handful of bouncyballs.

"There's no point to this at all," He mumbled sneaking into the clothes.

Just then an old lady with walker slowly walked by and Jasper chucked all the bouncy balls at her screaming, "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

But that wasn't the funniest part..the best part was when the lady stopped and threw her hands up in the air screaming, "THE BLOODY BRITISH ARE COMING!"

We all lost it and were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ok I have to admit that was good," Jasper said grinning as we watched the lady run around some more.

"Now go put these condoms in that old man's cart," Bella said handing Jasper a box of extra large trojan condoms.

We all stared in shock at Bella. Nobody saw that coming...not even me. Then Emmett started cracking up again.

"Hahaha, good one Bella!" He laughed.

"Come on Jasper go do it!" Edward edged him on.

When the old man's back was turned he quickly ran over and threw the box into his cart and ran back.

"He's gonna be in for a shocker tonight!" I giggled seeing the man in the future.

"Let's just finish and leave ok?" Jasper said trying to get us out of there as quickly as possible.

"Ok I want you to get that squirt gun and fill it up with water and meet us over in the kids toys ok?" Edward said pointing at an isle of water toys.

"Got it," Jasper said glaring at Edward.

We all went over to the kid's toys and Edward pointed at a bright pink and purple barbie jeep for kids.

"Now get in ride around and squirt people!" Edward said grinning.

"Oh my god why?" Jasper said as Emmett forced him into the jeep.

"Just think the sooner you do it the sooner we can leave!" Rosalie said trying to get him to do it.

That got him moving. Pretty soon there was tire marks on the floor and one angry wet manager.

"That's it! You guys out of my store!" He yelled at us.

"With pleasure!" Jasper yelled running out of the store.

"But, but we never got to finish all 16!" I pouted.

"It's ok Alice, really it is," Jasper said relieved that we were finally out of the store.

"Now that wasn't that bad was it?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh just wait till you see what I have planned for your girlfriend Edward, you just wait..." He threatened.

**_A/N_**

**_Whoa long chapter! lol over 2,000 words people! Also in regards to reviews, as many of you know I like to respond to my reviews, however I don't have the time to do that any more, so I'm just going to give a BIG THANKS to all of my reviewers! I heart you all!_**

**_Thanks for ideas:_**

**_TheTwilightEffect_**

**_Mamylove210_**

**_emmettsmyfave_**

**_LupinxBabe1993_**

**_greenbuttonsx_**

**_shadowkiss5_**

**_I Luv Topaz Eyes_**

**_3daygirl_**

**_silversbreath_**

**_Dragonsong94_**

**_iluvedward333_**

**_-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan_**

**_x-rosepetals-x_**

**_sammygirl2010_**

**_TwilightandharrypotterFREAK_**

**_American Poet_**

**_Circe the Valiant_**

**_&& to everybody else who gave me ideas! I love you all! _**

**_Only a few more chapters guys...then it's over :(_**


	31. They Wouldn't They Did

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! I do read them :) they are great! Also apologies to sparklingreeneyes75 who didn't get mentioned at the thanks last chapter! my bad! Ok here we goooooo!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yada yada ya_**

Chapter 30

They Wouldn't...They Did

JPOV

Everybody departed from the room as I was thinking about what I should do as the dare. Then it hit me. Emmett.

"Hey Em!" I yelled.

I heard him run up from the woods and enter through the back door.

"I didn't do it!" He said glancing around frantically.

"Emmett chill!" I said and he relaxed and threw himself down in the lazyboy chair.

"What's up man?" He said raising his eyes in curiosity.

"I'm going to need your help..." I said trailing off.

"Payback time?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Payback time," I agreed.

BPOV

Edward and I headed up stairs while Jasper thought of a dare. I was scared to death of what he would do to me.

"He won't do anything drastic, promise," Edward said smiling.

"If your sure..." I said still not convinced.

"Positive," He said nodding his head.

"EDDIE!" Emmett shouted upstairs.

"What Emmett?" Edward sighed.

"Family hunting trip!" Emmett sang offkey.

"Why?" Edward said raising his eyebrows.

"Because I'm bored, and Jasper's gonna be a while so I'm making him take a break and we are going on a family hunting trip!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do we have to?" Edward said slumpling back onto the bed.

"YES! Now say bye to Bella and we are outa here!" Emmett said running back downstairs.

"Ugh, you'll be ok?" Edward asked turning towards me worry on his face.

"Of course! I'm probably going to go to bed soon anyways..." I reassured him.

"Ok I'll be back in the morning then, bye love you," He said walking out the door.

"Love you too," I said softly back.

And with that they were gone. True to what I said I quickly fell asleep on Edward's bed.

**_**skipping to the morning**_**

When I woke it was only 7:00AM but I decided to get up anyways. I went and took my shower and when I went down to make breakfast I saw a few different notes sitting on the counter. Odd. I picked the first one up and saw that it was from Jasper.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have decided on your dare. The reason we decided on this hunting trip is so that Edward doesn't rip me apart when you receive this dare. All you have to do is go to the mall with Alice and Rosalie for 2 hours and walk around. Have fun and we'll be back by noon._

_Your brother,_

_Jasper_

_PS: The dye does come out. _

What? What the heck was he talking about dye? And two hours at the mall? Pshh that was nothing. I had been through far worse.

_Hey lil' sis!_

_Ok before you ask, yes I did take part of this and yes Edward is probably going to kill me the minute he sees you. But! Never fear! I shall survive! And besides everything comes out..._

_The coolio best ever - _

_EMMETT! _

_PS: Payback's a bitch!_

Something is not right. See me? What was I ugly? And what were they talking about everything coming out....

I ran to the bathroom and screamed bloody murder. My hair. My hair. I was about to pick up my phone and call Alice when I saw a note on the side of the mirror.

_Bella! Stop!_

_Don't you dare pick up that phone! I've got it covered! It's just two hours and everything comes off your skin and hair will be back to normal before you know it! _

_Love you!_

_Alice_

Dang it. Dang Alice and her stupid vision. Wait. Skin? I looked down at my arm and nearly fainted. It was turning green. I looked at my face in the mirror...it was also slowly turning green. Why me? Why? And honestly pink? Alice should know that pink and green don't look good together..well at least not on me. And Edward... EDWARD! What was he going to say...

"We're home!!!" I heard Emmett yell downstairs. Oh no.

"Emmett Paul McCarty Cullen," I said deathly quiet knowing he would still hear me.

I heard him come up the stairs. "Hiya Be-" He stopped dead in his tracks.

And then he was rolling around on the floor laughing. That did it.

"I hate you! I hate you all!" I scream kicking him, but that only managed to bruise my foot.

"Hey Bella what's-" Jasper stopped when he came in the room.

Then he was clutching his sides laughing with Emmett.

"I hate you too!" I screamed.

"BELLA?!" I heard Edward yelling as he ran upstairs.

"Crap!" I whispered as I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Suddenly Alice was behind me with Rosalie at her side.

"Come on Bella! It's time to split!" Alice said as she picked me up and jumped out the window just as Edward busted through the door.

**_A/N_**

**_So there we go fastie update :)(: _**

**_Ideas, Comments?_**


	32. Shopping Trip

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys...ok lots of questions for the last chapter! and here are lots of answers :)_**

**_1. Yes this is the last dare, and the story will be ending in just a few more chapters...sorry! _**

**_2. I will be starting another story soonish I hope....after this one is over, I plan on finishing up my other one (It Never Was And Never Will Be Again - check it out!) _**

**_3. Yes Edward will see Bella before the dye come out._**

**_4. Yes pink hair...green skin._**

**_5. After Bella's dare there will be no others...it's the end sadly :(_**

**_6. Jacob will not come back into this story...sorry werewolf lovers! If you like werewolfs go check out my other story which has vamps and wolves!_**

**_7. Yes you can buy that dye stuff at stores...I know that Halloween stores def sell it...and I think Wal-mart does to :) _**

**_Lol I think that's everything...anymore questions feel free to ask!_**

**_Disclaimer: And yet on the 32nd chapter...I still don't own anything! Imagine that. _**

Chapter 31

Shopping Trip

BPOV

"ALICE!" I screamed as loud as I could while she literally threw me into the Porsche and drove off.

"Let me out of this car right now!" I yelled and tugged at the locked doors but it was no hope.

"Aw come on Bella your gonna be fine!" Rosalie tried to cheer me up but it just made me feel worse.

"I really do hate you all..." I muttered glaring out the window as the trees flew by at impossible speeds.

"I really do love you!" Alice said grinning.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't make me do this Alice!" I yelled loudly.

"Yes I would," She disagreed pulling into the mall.

"Now quickly let's go Edward is on our tail," Alice said pulling me into the mall.

We got so many stares it wasn't even funny. By now my skin was a full fledged bright green. I was honestly going to have Edward murder Emmett.

"Oh god..." Rosalie whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"What?!" I said loudly loooking nervously around.

"Lauren and Jessica at three o'clock!" Alice said grinning.

"I'm outa here," I said running towards the door.

However, I didn't make it very far before Alice and Rosalie were standing in my way.

"Oh no you don't," Alice said grabbing my arm and forcing me into the nearest store.

While in the store Alice and Rosalie started looking through the racks, and I locked myself into a dressing room.

"Oh good your already in there," Alice's voice floated through the door as she threw piles of clothes of the top.

"Ugh Alice!" I groaned.

"Don't make us come in there Bella," Rosalie threatened.

I gave up and started changing. One hour later and 5 full shopping bags we left the store.

"Is that Cullen?" I heard a ugly voice whisper behind us.

"Hey Alice," Jessica sneered. "What's with the mutated alien with you?"

"Hello Jessica, Lauren," Alice said turning around while I walked off.

"Bella wait!" Rosalie yelled.

"BELLA?!" Lauren screamed. "That's you?!"

"Why yes it is Lauren do you have a problem with it?" I sighed turning around.

"Why..wh-" Jessica stuttered.

"This is so going on myspace!" Lauren whispered loudly taking out her phone.

"Psh you wish," Rosalie said snapping her phone inhalf.

"Thank-you Rose," I whispered relaxing.

"That's our job," Alice grinned.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Bella look behind you," Alice said still grinning.

I slowly looked behind me and saw Emmett standing there waving with a video camera in his hands. That was it. I walked towards him and grabbed the camera and threw it on the ground causing it to crash to pieces.

"Nice try Bella, but I already have the tape," Emmett laughed waving the tape infront of my face.

I glanced at the clock...5,4,3,2,and1.

I ran out of the mall and ran and ran until I heard Alice's Porshe coming up behind me.

"Want a ride?" Rosalie grinned at me.

"I'll walk," I glared at them.

"Fine see you later," Alice laughed and drove off.

Oh she was going to have hell to pay for later. I stopped at a payphone and called Edward. He came not two minutes later and picked me up. He was so angry that he was swerving on the road.

"Edward calm down," I said quietly trying to ease the tension.

"Not likely," He hissed.

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked already planned revenge.

"Anything and _everything_," He said finally smiling at me.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys yeah it's short, yeah it sucks, && yeah I'm outa ideas! _**

**_HELP!_**


	33. We're Home

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks for the response for the last chapter guys. Thank's for this chapter go to bubblyamericanwriter1, yolksie, Red Eyed Angel, Twilightfanswanted, and everybody else who reviewed even if I don't use your ideas! Love you all!_**

**_Also I think the most random review goes to: SilverCrossesBurningRoses - your review cracked me up!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nota Nota And maybe a lil more NOTA!_**

Chapter 32

We're Home!

BPOV

We pulled up to the house and Edward went over the last minute details of the plan with me.

"Understand everything?" He asked getting out of the Volvo.

"Perfectly," I replied grinning.

I ran over to the Porshe and grabbed all the shiny pieces of plastic out of the glove box. Ha. Take that Alice. Then I gave them to Edward who tore all 20 of them into tiny pieces and littered them all over the seats in the car. Then we heard her.

"EDWARDDDDDDDD! NO!!!!!!" Alice screamed running full blast into the garage.

"Your to late," He grinned walking into the house holding my hand.

"No! NO!" She screamed from outside.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett said playing with something in his hands.

"We didn't do anything to her...just her credit cards," I said laughing.

My laughter was cut short as Alice burst through the door not even bothering to open it.

"I HATE YOU!" She growled at Edward.

"I'd love to stay and chat sis, but I have things to do!" Edward said running off.

"He's dead," Emmett laughed as Alice chased after him with murder written all over her face.

Just then Rosalie walked down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom.

"Emmett?" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah what's up?" He said glancing up at her.

"Why do you have a tampon?" She said with a worried look on her face.

My eyes zeroed in on his hands and sure enough - tampon.

"Well I'm trying to figure out how these things work," He said looking back at the piece of plastic in his hands.

"Good luck with that," Rosalie said shaking her head and coming over to sit by me.

"Bella what's wrong with him?" Jasper whispered suddenly behind me.

"A lot," Rosalie answered grinning at Emmett who was totally oblivious to our conversation.

Just then I heard a car pull into the driveway and everybody stiffened.

"Great," Rosalie muttered rushing around trying to pick up the broken door, courtesy of Alice.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jasper said throwing me a longsleve shirt.

"Put it on Bella," He whispered as two car doors shut.

"Hey everybody we're-" Carlisle stop short on the porch steps.

"What happened here?!" Esme cried mourning over her beautiful -now busted- door.

"Alice," Rosalie said glad that this problem was not her fault.

"ALICE?" Carlisle yelled angrily walking into the living room.

Edward came running into the living room with Alice right on his tail.

"Hold up you two," Carlisle said grabbing Edward's collar stopping him.

"Hi dad," Edward said trying to suck up to him.

"G'Afternoon, Edward," Carlisle said glaring at everybody and then his eyes landed on me.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! What did you do to Bella?!" He yelled causing everybody to shrink back.

"Uh..well you see Carlisle," Emmett tried to think of a good story to tell him.

"Well truthfully Carlisle, he and Jasper decided it would be funny to dye my hair and skin," I spoke up grinning as Emmett and Jasper glared at me seems they knew they were in for it now.

"Oh really," Carlisle said raising his eyes at his children. "And what was the motive behind this?"

"We were playing Dare or Dare!" Emmett said trying to get me in trouble.

"Excuse me?" Esme said glaring at Emmett.

"What..I mean is.." Emmett said trying to cover up his mistake.

"And what did I say the last time you played this Emmett?" Esme growled at him.

"Ummm..." Emmett said thinking back while everybody else started snickering.

"Edward, keys. Alice, cards. Rosalie, keys. Emmett, X-box. Jasper, books. Bella, you need to take a shower to get that off." Carlisle said as everybody handed over the items that Carlisle ordered them too.

"Stupid," Emmett muttered as he handed over his game.

"Idiot,"

"No shopping?!"

"What?!"

"I hate you,"

"Is a shower going to really help anything Carlisle?" I asked.

"Of course, it will all come off with a little soap, didn't Emmett tell you that?" Carlisle said glaring at Emmett.

"No-"

"Emmett keys too," Carlisle said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Emmett said holding the keys to his jeep as though it was his own baby.

"Do you want me to add more?" Carlisle threatened.

"I hate you Bella," Emmett sighed handing over his keys to Esme who broke them in half.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Emmett yelled cause me to wince.

"For being mean to Bella," Esme said glaring at Emmett.

"Fine, I love you dearest Bella," Emmett said.

"Thank-you," Esme said pulling out the spare set of keys from behind her back.

"Now all of you upstairs and into your rooms!" She ordered.

"Fine,"

"I'm not coming back down!"

"Hpmf,"

"Ughh,"

"Next time it's Truth or Truth," Emmett said as he slammed his door shut.

**_A/N_**

**_Ok guys...*tear* this is the end. Thank-you everybody who reviewed and read this story. And thanks for those people who just read it :) I really love you all and I would give you all a big hug if I knew you, but sadly I don't so this will have to do! *HEARTS&&HUGS*_**

**_Thank you everybody!_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	34. Author's Note

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys...wow I am so suprised at how many people got my little "hint" at the end of the last chapter. Yupp I'm feeling a sequel! woot woot! Haha, but it will not be for a while. I still have many things to do so don't expect anything for a couple of weeks mkay?_**

**_Love ya all! (but not as much as Emmett!)_**

**_-luvemmett_**


	35. SEQUEL! Woohoo!

**_A/N_**

**_Ok you luckie duckies! Sequel is up and running! Check it out and tell me what you think!_**

**_And for those of you who have read Vamptastic Cooking, Sequel to that is up and complete! _**

**_If you haven't read my other stories, please do!_**

**_Love ya all!_**

**_*Hearts&&Hugs!*_**

**_-luvemmett_**


End file.
